The Story Of Us
by Lil'MissKeyz
Summary: Bella is the most popular girl in school where as her sort of brother Edward is one of the loners. After a shocking event, they rekindle their friendship but it will it go further and if so then what will everyone think and how will life treat them? BxE M
1. Chapter 1

I met Edward when I was five, he was one year my senior. I had been shipped to my dad's for the summer as my mom was off travelling with her newest boyfriend, Dave. Dave was in a minor league soccer team and had to travel a lot and Mom decided to go with him whenever possible. I had grown up with the sun and the heat so being in Forks, which is quite possibly the wettest place in Washington, for six weeks was my idea of hell; even at five I hated and despised the place.

_Flashback_

I jumped out the cruiser, my new sandals splashing into the puddle I had evidently failed to see. I groaned, loudly, so my father, Charlie, would hear.

"Isabella, you've been here five minutes and you're already complaining. Please baby girl, I know you don't want to be here and that you would rather be back in sunny California but can you please try and enjoy it here. I don't get to spend a lot of time with you and whatever time I do should be precious." I held back a groan, secretly knowing Charlie was right.

"I will try daddy I promise. One condition though," He gave me a look that told me to carry on so I did, "You tell Mom about these sandals, she's gonna kill me." He laughed before ruffling my hair and making his way inside, my Barbie suitcase in hand

My room was a lilac colour. It had a small desk up against the wall, a bay window where I could sit and watch the world pass by, a small wardrobe to hang my clothes, a rocking chair that apparently was from when I was a baby and lived here and a bedside table with a Barbie lamp. Next to the lamp stood a picture of me and Mom, I placed it there so she was always near me while I slept. Charlie placed my suitcase on the floor, he said was going downstairs to start dinner and left me to unpack by myself, I remember feeling so grown up. I placed all my dresses and skirts on to hangers and then hung them up, looking back now I realise they were all crooked and that Charlie had probably re-hung them after. I folded my trousers, leggings and tights and placed them into the drawers at the bottom of the wardrobe. After I put my pants, vests and socks into the drawer on my bedside table and I was ready for dinner.

Charlie wasn't the best cook but his food was edible, most of the time. That night we had spaghetti bolognaise, my favorite of that time, and for dessert we had strawberry ice cream, another favorite. Charlie had tried his hardest to help me fit in and for once I didn't mind being in Forks. Once dinner had finished and the table had been cleared, Charlie and I watched a film. Soon after he tucked me into bed and kissed me goodnight before heading to bed himself. I fell asleep to the light sounds of rain hitting against the roof and the windows, it was surprisingly calming.

In the morning I was awoken to a gentle rocking,

"Baby girl, time to get up now." I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes,

"What's the time Daddy?" I asked, I was still much too young to read the clock.

"Its seven but Daddy's got to work. I'm going to drop you off next door with Mrs. Cullen. She's a lovely lady and I'm sure she will let you sleep." I nodded. Charlie picked me up in his arms and cradled me like a baby. I noticed he had already packed me a bag for today, including lunch. Charlie knocked hard on the door and soon enough a woman with brown hair answered the door. She was beautiful.

"Hey there cutie." She said to me as Dad placed me on the ground, I remember being tired and not very talkative so I simply just waved. She laughed, "She's a keeper Charlie, defiantly a morning person like her dad." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Thanks Esme, she hasn't had much sleep. I heard her tossing and turning in the night, I bet she's missing home. Would it be possible for me to quickly just settle her back down so she can sleep for a few extra hours?"

"Of course you can. I'll put her in Edward's bed, Carlisle took him out fishing early this morning and I doubt he will need a sleep once he gets back." Charlie thanked her then carried me upstairs. I remember Edward's room vaguely, I remember it was football themed but that was about as far as my memory stretched. He tucked me in and kissed my head once more. I heard a light humming noise and I was soon fast asleep again.

"MOMMY!" I heard a male voice shout. I sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from my eyes. I looked to my right to see a bronzed haired boy staring at me, I felt intimidated so I quickly pulled the blanket and hide underneath it. I heard loud footsteps walking up the stairs.

"What's wrong baby?" Mrs. Cullen asked the bronze haired boy

"There's a girl in my bed." He said,

"Yes Edward, I'm aware there is a girl in your bed. This is Isabella Swan, Charlie's daughter from next door. She staying the summer but Charlie has to work so I offered to look after her during the day; she was very tired this morning so I let her have a nap in your bed."

"Okay." Edward said and then he went back downstairs. I heard Mrs. Cullen laugh and I came out from underneath the quilt.

"Morning Isabella." She smiled as she held out her hand to help me out of bed,

"Morning Mrs. Cullen." I hopped out of Edward's bed and walked over to the Barbie bag that Charlie had packed me for today.

"Would you like help getting changed Isabella or would you like some help?" I smiled but kindly rejected her offer.

Charlie had packed me a white vest, a white butterfly top, a denim waist coat, a denim skirt, some white wooly tights and then some white ballet flats. He had good fashion sense for a man. I had a wash and brushed my teeth, just like Mommy had taught me too and then I got dressed. By the time I was done, I was feeling quite proud of myself. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and went downstairs.

As I entered the living room, I got a weird look from Mrs. Cullen,

"Come here Isabella, let me help you." As it turns out I had the shoes on the wrong feet and I had done the buttons up on the waistcoat wrong but other than that I had done a pretty good job getting dressed. She also fixed up my ponytail for me, it was a little wonky.

I sat down at the kitchen surface and Mrs. Cullen handed me a slice of jam toast. When I was little I always loved jam toast but the jam had to be evenly spread and the toast had to be golden brown, Mrs. Cullen always made it the best. I ate it very carefully, making sure I didn't drop any on my top. Me being my clumsy self managed to drop half the slice down the front but Mrs. Cullen offered to wash it for me. In the meanwhile I had to borrow one of Edwards tops, I soon learned that Edward was an only child.

For the rest of the day, Edward and I watched TV. We spoke for hours mostly about random stuff that I couldn't even tell you about because to be frank I don't even remember it myself. However I did learn that he loved fishing with his dad, that he wanted to be a doctor like Mr. Cullen when he was older, he loved to play baseball and his best friend was called Emmett, who lived next door to me on the other side.

We ended up falling asleep on the sofa and the next thing I remember was Charlie waking me up after work to take me home. I said goodbye to Edward that day knowing I had made a friend for life.

_End Flashback_

That summer was the best I had had until that point and it was followed by many more. I tried to visit Charlie every summer and with moms forever moving boyfriends it wasn't that hard. Every day of every summer was spent with Edward and our friendship grew stronger, I eventually made friends with Emmett and the three of us had our own little group. We would go for adventures every day, exploring forks was like venturing into a land civilization never knew of. It was mossy and green everywhere, every patch of land looked the same but it was the most fun I could remember having.

My childhood was the best until I turned 8. Renee had given up on me and spent all of year exploring the world with her new boyfriend, Phil. That left me, I had nowhere else in California to go to so I was shipped to Forks permanently. It was a dream come true, I had wished I could spend every day with Edward and Emmett ever since I had met them and now I could.

I remember running into Charlie's house so fast that I smacked my head straight of the front door, I was such a clumsy kid. Carlisle had picked me up from the airport, I thought it was weird Charlie hadn't but I didn't think anything of it. That was until I walked into the living room and saw my frail father sitting in his armchair. His skin was translucent and his hair was gone, I knew then that it was bad. I may have been 8 but I wasn't stupid. I rushed to his side and hugged him gently, I thought if I hugged him hard like I wanted it, he could break. That summer Charlie died. He had a long history of liver cancer in his family and unfortunately he had been struck with it. Charlie was usually a fighter but with this he seemed to give up. Edward and Emmett came with me to the funeral, it was the saddest day of my life and always will be but somehow having Edward and Em there made it just that much more durable.

I knew I still had my mom but in my eyes I was an orphan. Mum was never around and I loved the summers with my Dad. I had tried to phone my mom many times during the last few weeks but she never answered or was too busy to talk and didn't listen to what I had to stay. I eventually manage to tell her about Dad's death and what did she say, "Oh so you're coming home?" She didn't ask how I was or how it happened; she just wanted to know if I would be ruining her fun. I told her that I didn't need her and that I could cope without her, this was a lie and I knew it as well as she did.

Mrs. Cullen offered to take me in, she talked to my mom and she agreed. She'd do anything if it meant she didn't have to leave her fantastic life to look after me, I was a burden to her and nothing more. I didn't mind if I had to live with the Cullen's in fact I would like it a lot, they were practically family. That was 6 years ago and right now I'm sitting in my room listening to Edward blasting out his drums down the hall, Carlisle is making busy phone calls and Esme is downstairs arranging another wedding. I loved my life and there wasn't much I would change except Charlie's death but I couldn't change that so I had to deal with it. I thought that life couldn't get any better, turns out it could and this is the story of how it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

A freshman, my first day of high school. Esme woke me up earlier than usual so I had time to get ready. Everyone has to make a good first impression on the first day, especially in high school. Some people say that your first day can determine the rest of your school life and I for one didn't want to get off on the wrong side.

I picked out some simple skinny jeans, a plain purple top but then I covered it with a black hoody. Nothing too bright that would make me stand out, I didn't want to be noticed everywhere I went. I pulled my black pair of Converse on and tucked my skinny jeans inside the shoe. I thought I should do something with my hair. It was chocolaty brown and kind of wavy, plain in other words. I decided to straighten it and Esme helped me do the back as I couldn't reach.

"You look beautiful baby girl. There's no need to worry, you will fit right in." She kissed my head and walked away. Esme was my mom in all sense of the word, she may not be related to me through blood but she was better than my biological mother, which I hadn't even heard off in two months.

I finished getting ready and went downstairs, Edward and Esme had already left for work and school but Carlisle was still here.

"Do you want some Pop Tarts Sweetie?" Carlisle asked as I reached the bottom step

"Yes please Carlisle. Cherry flavor." I sat down and flipped through the newspaper. Carlisle placed the Pop Tarts on the island countertop in front of me. I ate rather quickly as Carlisle was my ride and I knew he needed to get to work soon.

I kissed Carlisle and thanked him for dropping me off. I grabbed my bag and jumped out of Carlisle's Mercedes. As soon as I turned around I had people looking at me, top tip number 1: never show up to school in an expensive car without expecting attention. I pulled my hood down over my head and plunged the ear buds into my ear, All Time Low filled my ears. I walked past the people that were open mouthed gawking and straight down the hall to home room. I had received my schedule and other information two days pervious so I knew exactly where I had to go.

I was relieved to find that nobody was in the room yet, I walked to the back corner and sat down. I checked my phone for the time, I still had 30 minutes until school was due to start. I pulled up my messages and texted Esme to tell her I had got to school safely, I knew she would worry otherwise. It was sad to say that even in all the years I had lived in forks, I still hadn't made any other friends except Edward and Emmett. I was shy to say the least, I had never been good at meeting people. The guys had other friends of course but I never associated with them even if I was left on my own every now and again. The bell rang and for the first time since entering the room, I looked around. The class had filled with people and every seat had been filled including the one next to mine. A short girl was sitting next to me, a smile plastered on her face as she stared at me. She had long flowing blonde hair that reached mid-back, it looked amazing but all I could think was fuck that much be a bitch to brush. She spoke to me but I still had my earphones in so I didn't hear what I said, I pulled them out and asked,

"Pardon? I'm sorry I had music on." I held up my one earphone to prove a point.

"I said hey, my names Alice." She smiled at me

"Bella." I returned the smile even though inside I was secretly freaking out. How can someone be so straight forward?

"Do you have your timetable? I got mine like yesterday and I was so worried it wasn't going to come but then it did and I was like phew." She rambled on and on

"Yeah I got mine two days ago." I waved my timetable at her as she took it off me. She read the paper for about 2 minutes before turning and grinning at me, full teeth and everything.

"We have nearly every lesson together except Bio and Math. You're taking sophomore classes for both of them, far too clever for me." I laughed and luckily she joined in.

The register was soon taken and it was time for first lesson, Math. I liked Math, it always had an answer and there was always a way to get to that answer. It wasn't complicated and once you knew how to you could answer a whole load of questions. I was a logical thinker which probably explains my hatred for English; I never was good at writing and I hated having to think for myself instead of being told what to say/do.

Math passed rather quickly and soon I had Drama. I never really liked Drama, the idea of standing in front of a crowd and speaking never really attracted me, but Esme had suggested that it may help me overcome my confidence issues. It seemed plausible at the time so I agreed and wrote it down. Two months later as I walked into that classroom I had regretted the decision almost instantly. Everyone was staring at me, it was like I was some alien life form with seven eyes, two heads, eight arms and three legs. I saw Alice waving at me like mad from across the room, I ducked my head and swiftly moved to the seat next to her. She smiled and asked me how Math was, I didn't get chance to reply as our teacher started talking.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Wheeler and I'm going to be your teacher for this year. This is our first lesson and I would like to use it to get to know each other. Pair up and act out a scene that you think represents your life the most. It can be fictional or real life, as long as it shows something that is a major part of your life." She clapped her hands as if that was the signal to start and immediately the class broke out. I guess I was with Alice as she turned and smiled at me.

"Okay, do you want to go first or do you want me to? Your kind of nervous so I'm guessing you will most likely want me to go first which is cool because I don't actually mind." I laughed and nodded for her to go on, I didn't like to talk about my life or my feelings so Alice going first seemed like the best option. Hopefully she would ramble for ages and we wouldn't get time for mine.

"Well my life changed when my little sister, Erica, was born. She has Autism. I love her to pieces and she's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I want to be a child worker when I'm older and I want to work with children with Autism and it's all because of her." I smiled, it was a touching story and it nearly brought tears to my eyes, in all honesty I hadn't met anyone who had changed my life that much other than Esme or Edward.

We eventually acted out the scene where Alice's mom told Alice she was pregnant; it seemed the easiest one to do with only two of us. As for mine, well I chose the day Esme said I could live with them. It seemed the right thing to do because coming to think about it if I hadn't have lived with the Cullen's all the years I didn't know where'd I'd be or what I'd be doing. We had to explain the story behind out scene and once Alice had finished not one person was sitting there dry eyed, not even Mrs. Wheeler. I told my story quickly, only briefly explain about Dad and Renee. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, yes it was upsetting but I wouldn't be where I was now if it hadn't have happened.

As soon as the bell rung I dashed out of the room, leaving Alice trailing behind me. The room was filled with awkwardness and I just wanted to get out of there. On the plus side it was break next, I could go find somewhere quiet to sit. I soon found out that that wasn't possible as Alice followed me through the courtyard.

"Where are we going Bella?" Alice asked as her little legs tried to keep up with me.

"Just here." I said as I stopped by a bench that was placed under a willow tree. Break was only 20 minutes so I knew I didn't have long but I needed to get away even for five minutes would do. We sat in silence and I'm sure Alice hated it but even though I had known her less than a day, she was a good friend and stayed with me. The bell rang and we retreated back to home room. Alice chatted away the whole time back. She never mentioned anything or asked me questions; it was nice to have people not nosing into my life. We got to home room for something called form time where basically everyone did nothing. I talked with Alice about her next lesson, I had Bio but she had something different. The bell rang and I left.

I was so nervous as I walked through the corridor, I had sophomore bio which meant older people. I mean I wasn't comfortable around people my own age let alone people who were older than me. I walked into the classroom and handed my slip to Mr. Banner, as I was only a freshman I had to hand in a slip to my teacher and he had to sign it if he thought I was capable of that lesson or whether I should be put down again.

"Good Morning Isabella, you can sit over there in that free space." I looked around but my eyes didn't land on the seat but the gorgeous face sitting next to it. He had bright blonde hair that as the sun hit it it formed a halo above his head and he had the most shocking blue eyes that I had ever seen. I walked over my knees slightly weak and sat down.

"Hello I'm Declan and you are?" He said as he held his hand out for me to shake, I took it and shook it firmly.

"Isabella but call me Bella." I smiled and turned back to the board, I knew then I would have a hard time concentrating in this class.


	3. Chapter 3

We were doing root cells or something. I was having a hard time concentrating. I had never been interested in boys except two but they were very close to my heart and I loved them dearly just not in that way. We didn't talk again but I did catch him staring at me once or twice. I blushed knowing that I had caught his attention. As the bell rang I rose from my seat too fast and tripped, dropping my books and the contents of my bag onto the floor. I quickly dropped to my knees and began to grabbing the fallen objects. I froze when a pair of sleek tanned hands to help,

"Need a hand?" His voice was deep. I nodded and stood up as he finished putting my stuff back inside the bag. He stood up and handed it to me, "Here you go beautiful." He flashed me a grin, his pearly white teeth contrasting against his tanned cheeks. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and I knew I was probably as red as a beetroot. He laughed and walked away, leaving me feeling slightly stunned. I laughed to myself before pulling my bag on and walking to the cafeteria.

Alice met me outside my bio class and we walked to the cafeteria. I didn't tell her about Declan; it was a much too embarrassing subject to talk about. I wasn't comfortable talking about boys even if it was to my only friend. Alice was telling me about her class and how she had a geek for her partner. Alice said he was cute but in the same way you would say babies were cute not like I would like to make out with him cute, if you get what I mean. I was laughing at Alice's explanation and didn't notice the hard body that I was about to walk into.

"Whoa take it easy Beautiful." I screamed and wrapped my arms around his large frame, he'd got bulky since I last saw him before the summer.

"Em." I shouted as he lifted me up of the ground, I wrapped my legs around him to make sure I didn't fall. "How was England?" Emmett had been on holiday all summer and I hadn't seen him for 6 weeks, he wasn't even due back until tomorrow so I was shocked when I seen him.

"Dreadful. It rained nearly every day and the people there had the most annoying accents ever. Plus they never had a Bella." I smiled and kissed his cheek before getting down and walking beside him.

"I missed you. Edward was out most of the summer with his friends and I didn't see much of him, I spent most the time helping Esme with her weddings. Good thing is though I got paid so I have like $500 now." I grinned, knowing he'd be hating the fact I had more money than he did.

"Where's Edward? I wanna tell him I'm back. By the way Mom invited your family over for dinner tonight, you best be there bitch." He winked at me and I laughed, I had missed Em.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday night. He got a lift with Esme and I went with Carlisle this morning and I haven't seen him around school either."

"Okay, well I'm off Baby Girl. Take care and I will see u at 7, my place." He winked at me again before walking off. I giggled to myself, I had such a weird best friend. I turned to Alice, she looked absolutely mortified.

"Who…the…fuck…was…that?" She left gaps between her words and that made me laugh.

"That's Emmett, we've been best friends since I was like 5. He's like an older brother I'm so glad I don't have." I laughed

"Best friends? It seriously didn't look that way." Her voice was dripping with 'I don't believe you'

"Emmett's flirty, it's just the way he is. There's nothing more going on like I said he's like my older brother, it would be incest." I cringed at the thought. She hmm-ed at me and we made our way into the cafeteria.

I got some salad and an apple. Alice had pizza and some apple pie, I guess she liked school food a lot more than I did. We looked around for a free seat but couldn't spot one, we were about to go sit outside when I heard a friendly voice call me,

"Bella!" I looked to see where the voice was coming from. I smiled and waved,

"Come on Alice, let's sit with these guys." I said as I ushered her over to the table.

"Edward." I gave him a quick hug and sat down beside him, "What time did you leave this morning? I got up at like 8 and you had already left."

"I had to catch up on some work so I came into school early. I got Mom to drop me off on the way to work. I gathered you would take the piss and I couldn't wait sorry Bells." He grinned at me, a full set of pearly whites

"It's okay, I was just worried is all." I smiled as I took a bite out of my salad.

"Whoa fresh meat." I heard a snarly voice say behind me, I was guessing it was talking about me and Alice. "Who are these newbies Eddie?" I almost sniggered at the name 'Eddie' mostly because Edward hated being called it.

"Lauren, be nice. This is Bella and her friend."

"Alice, my name's Alice." She muttered

"Bella? You mean that one that lives in your house?" I blushed, great Edward talks about me to his friends

"Lauren, she's right there. Don't talk about her like she can't hear you. And yes Bella lives with us because she's practically family. We've known her since she was like 5." Edward winked at me and I smiled back, glad that he was sticking up for me.

"Whatever." The Lauren girl said as she continued to eat her food. I heard a loud bump to the side of me,

"Hey Gorgeous." Emmett winked at me and I smiled, "I see you found Edwardo."

"Technically, he found me."

"Have you told him about tonight?" I shook my head and Emmett continued, "Dinner at mine tonight Ed, tell Carlisle and Esme. Mom wants to have a get together after being away for so long."

"Sweet, your mom makes the best food EVER." Edward grinned, Me and Em laughed at him.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Declan said as he sat down at the already over-crowded table. I blushed remembering our previous encounter.

"Edward's being funny as usual," Emmett replied, "By the way this is Bella and Alice."

"I know Bella, we have Bio together." He said as he winked at me. Everyone chatted as we ate lunch and every once in a while I would see Declan looking at me but as soon as I spotted him looking he would turn away. I decide to ignore it; maybe he wasn't staring at me. Maybe there was something else. Oh shit what if I had something on my face? I quickly wiped my face and luckily nothing was there.

After the eventful lunch at the 'cool kid' table, Alice I headed to our next class, English. I had always loved English, the thought of having to read about someone else's miserable life for once appealed to me. I picked a seat at the back but Alice ended up dragging me to the front, for a small person she did have a lot of strength. I slumped into my chair and frowned. Alice was chirping away to her other neighbor, I didn't care. I didn't even wanna be at the front. Our English teacher was a fucking freak. She had a round head and grey hair. She looked like that author, that one that wrote Tracey Beaker and so on. Anyway she jumped around the classroom, sang songs and talked about the most inappropriate things ever. I already hated it and it was only the first lesson, I considered asking Esme to ring up and asking for me to be moved but then the thought of leaving Alice scared me. I guess I'd have to deal with it because it was clear I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

P.E, oh how I hate that lesson. I'm uncoordinated and not exactly the most elegant of people. I changed into my white polo and adidas bottoms. Alice was wearing a pink polo and a short skirt, she looked like she was going to a party instead of a P.E lesson. I was mortified when Mr Large told us that we would be joining another group to partake in a 'friendly' game of dodge ball. I doubted it would be anything but friendly. I sat down on the benches with Alice and we chatted while couch set up the match and waited for the other team to arrive. I was in the middle of a debate on waxing when I heard something familiar,

"Well well well. What do we have here? Bella…playing dodge ball?" He made his mouth into a wide 'O' shape, pretending to be shocked. I gave Emmett the finger and smiled sweetly. Great it was Emmett's class and I'm guessing Edward was in it too. They already laughed at me enough this would just be another reason for them to tease me at dinner tonight.

Somehow I had managed to avoid the ball for the last five players and with only six players on the team that meant, yes I was on my own. Plus just to add in a little bit more of bad luck the other team had all the balls, one of them was the Lauren girl from lunch. The leader of the other team, a blue eyed, blonde haired guy, counted down

"5…4…3…2…1…FIRE!" I missed Laurens ball and I managed to dodge another two but I tripped over a rolling ball and starting falling. I put my hands out in front of me but I landed funny and I heard the crack. I fell and hit my head against floor, hard, and my world went black but not before hearing three panicked voices, two of which I knew and love. The other came as a shock.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella. Bella honey, can you hear me?" I heard Carlisle say, at least I thought it was Carlisle. I opened my eyes and looked around, the bright light stinging my eyes.

"I'm at the hospital aren't I?" I asked but I already knew. I could smell the stench of disinfectant a mile off, I was so used it by now. Being the clumsy child I was I had spent most my childhood in here. I heard Carlisle laugh,

"Yes Honey, you are." Oh great, this was a great way to end my first day at high school.

"How long have I been out?" I asked as I sat up

"About four hours. You did wake up but you were in terrible pain after we snapped your wrist back into place so we gave u some pills to make u go back to sleep."

"I broke my wrist?" I asked

"Yes honey, your left one so you can still write and do everything else as normal. Edward and Emmett are here, I excused them from school to come and sit with you until you woke up. Shall I bring them in?" I nodded with a grin on my face, I love my boys.

Five minutes later the boys walked in. Emmett rushed straight over to my right and Edward, my left. I got squeezed from both sides and I couldn't breathe.

"Okay guys…please…let…go…of…me." I managed to get out, the boys instantly let go.

"How you feeling Baby G'?" Emmett asked as he kissed my head

"I'm fine, my head kinda hurts but apart from that I'm 100%." I laughed but Emmett didn't seem convinced. Edward was next, he kissed my cheek before asking if I was okay. I told him the same thing I told Emmett but even he didn't seem convinced.

"Bella, there's someone who wants to see you outside. Shall I tell him to come in? Me and Em will leave if you want." Edward said, I didn't want to be rude but then I was scared about who would be here. I told them that they can wait outside until I know who it is.

Edward and Em left and in stepped another. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I never even meant to aim for you that hard but I guess I sorta got caught up. I hope you're okay." He rushed to my bedside and looked at me all over.

"Whoa Declan calm down. I'm fine besides it wasn't your fault. I tripped over a ball on the floor, I'm a clumsy child so this is a regular thing for me." I laughed but even fucking Declan didn't believe me and he hadn't even known me a day yet.

"It was partly my fault because I threw the ball at you."

"Isn't that the whole point of the game? Okay maybe this will make u feel better." I pulled the cover over the side of the bed. I pointed to my knee, "This scar is because of Edward. When we were little he liked to take me on adventures through the woods and one day I tripped and cut it open on a rock. It required 4 stiches." I turned so my elbow was it facing Declan, "This scar is because of Emmett. During middle school he wanted to try out for the basketball team and I volunteered to help him practice. He got a bit competitive one day and threw the ball too hard at me. I went flying and ending up breaking my elbow as I fell against the floor. I needed my elbow popped back into place and I had to have 5 stiches from where the bone had pierced through the skin." I pulled my hair back and exposed my forehead, "This scar is because of both of them. They were fighting in the living room one day and I got worried when I heard Emmett scream. I rushed down the stairs and I got caught up in my feet. I fell down 9 stairs and hit my head at the bottom, it required 3 stiches. I have hundreds more but that could take up day." He laughed at me and I felt like I'd had actually made him feel better.

"I guess you are a clumsy girl. I still feel bad about it though. Let me make it up to you, would you like to go to the cinema with me?" I blushed, my face turning bright red.

"Like a date?" I asked. He nodded with a smile on his face, "Okay."

"Right Saturday, I will pick u up at 8?" I nodded, today was Wednesday so that gave me plenty of time to plan my outfit and such. Plus he was friends with Edward so I guessed he knew where I lived and how to get there.

I had to stay overnight so the doctors could check my head and I had to have a cast put on my wrist in the morning but other than that I could go home tomorrow, which I was so thankful for. I hate hospitals. I got moved to a ward and I had to share with other teenagers. I felt like they were watching me, there was a girl with cancer, a boy with a punctured lung and another boy with a heart defect. I felt bad for them, I mean I had a fractured wrist and I was on a ward with people that could die any day now. I felt awkward; it was like I was making a big deal out of nothing when these kids had such a bad life and bad things to deal with.

Soon I had had my head checked and all I had to have done now was my cast. I picked a black one, I didn't want everyone to be like 'can I sign it?' and stuff like that and with it being black it meant that no writing would come up. Plus it would be all stinky and mouldy when I took it off, what kind of tramp keeps that. Shortly after I went back to my bed and relaxed with my book and TV. Edward and Esme came to pick me up from the hospital at 11, Edward had apparently refused to go to school just so he could come and get me.

I arrived back at home at about 12-ish. Edward and I sat in front of the telly, munching on sandwiches Esme had made for us. Even though I was back home and safe now, Edward still refused to leave my side so Esme let him have the rest of the day off too. We watched a film and then I dragged Edward up to my room so he could help me pick an outfit for Saturday, I never had a girl friend to help me so I guessed a guy's opinion was second best.

I had been through 10 different outfits and had narrowed it down to 2 final ones. The top was either a black one with pink converse on it or a purple one with black converse on. The trousers were either black or white skinny jeans. My shoes were either purple slip-ons or black slip-ons depending on what top I chose to wear. Edward looked pretty fed up but he had chosen to stalk me all day so it was his own fault.

"Bellllaaaa please save me from this hell." He screamed as he fell to his knees praying me to let him go.

"Why should I?" I asked with a smirk on my face

"Well because we have Em's later and you know what they are like, it can get pretty hectic."

"What? No one told me that we were going Em's, I need to get my outfit sorted for that as well." I ran back to my closet, as I ran I heard a loud groan erupt from Edward's mouth. I chuckled and carried on looking. Dinner at Em's was a formal event in a way and we were all expected to dress posh and look our best. I chose a purple, knee length dress and paired it with some purple high heels. The dress had a high neckline, short sleeves and a purple ruffle flower on the right shoulder.

It was about four o'clock before we finally emerged downstairs. Esme was making some cupcakes for a special wedding cake so Edward and I decided to help her. Esme went off to make some phone calls to make sure everything was in place for tomorrow, which left me and Edward alone. I was busy creaming the butter and the sugar together when I felt a light flicker hit by back. I turned around but Edward was working fine, shifting the flour into a bowl. I turned back and carried on but I felt another flicker and just like before when I turned around Edward was working. Confused as ever I decided I would move towards Edward instead. As I approached Edward I noticed he had a grin on his face,

"What have you done?" I asked. Instead of an answer all I got was a muffled laugh, "Edward, what have you done?" I asked, the anger getting built up in my voice. He picked dipped his fingers into the flour bowl then brought his hand towards my face, I was about to shout at him but it was too late. He flicked the flour in my face.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. He was pissing himself laughing so I took my chance. I picked up and egg off the side and splatted it on his head. His laughing immediately stopped and his face dropped.

"What the fuck? You're so dead." He picked up the whole bowl of flour and dumped it on my head.

By the time we got caught, we were covered head to toe in baking stuff. Esme flipped her lid, she was beetroot red when she seen the mess we had made. We were to immediately change and remain in our rooms until it was time to go to Emmett's, which was in three hours.

I sat on the bathroom floor crying. It fucking hurt like a bitch. Edward came rushing in, he had just taken a shower and was still wet.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He said as he rubbed my back.

"I can't get the stupid mix out my hair, I keep tugging and washing but it just won't come out. I don't want to cut my hair off." I managed to say.

"Come here." Edward pulled me over to the bath and stuck my head over the side of the bath. He ran the warm water over my head, squirted some shampoo into his hands and began rubbing my hair slowly. He picked at the mix and soothed my head, soon enough all of it was gone. He added some conditioner then washed that out too. He passed me a towel and I wrapped my hair up in it. I grinned brightly at him,

"Thanks Edward. I owe you one." He laughed and then told me to get to my room before Esme got mad again. I gave him a hug and thanked him again before skipping off to my room, away from the evil temper of Esme.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella, Edward. Get downstairs NOW!" Carlisle voice was scary, it was filled with anger. I had never heard him sound like that before and I knew then that we were in trouble. I heard the bang of the door down the hall and knew Edward was on his way downstairs. I rushed out to meet him only to see that he was a foot away from my door

"I was just coming to get you. Carlisle sounds mad so I thought we better face him together." He grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs together.

We sat down on the sofa and watched as Carlisle paced in front of us.

"How could you do that? You both know how hard Esme has worked this week to set up for this wedding. You have destroyed her chances of completing it on time for tomorrow. You two might have just wrecked Esme's business and you know how hard she worked to get to where she was. This was her chance, she was organizing this for a local celebrity and the wedding tomorrow could have made her mega money but you two have wrecked it. Your mother is upstairs in tears so I'm afraid we have had to cancel on going to Susan and Paul's tonight and you two will have to explain to Emmett tomorrow. Now get to your rooms, I don't want to see either of you again tonight." Edward and I hung our heads in shame as we walked back upstairs. We never meant to hurt Esme and I know we didn't think of the consequences when we started the food fight.

I quickly got changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I decided to put on a movie seem as though I was practically grounded for the night. I put in Grease and snuggled up inside my blanket. It had just gone half past 12 when I heard a light thump on my door. I jumped up quickly, grabbed my dressing gown and ran to the door. I opened it quietly, I knew Carlisle and Esme would be asleep and I really didn't feel like waking them up tonight.

"Bella, come on. I have an idea." Edward whispered as he grabbed my arm and tugged me downstairs.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked as we entered the kitchen.

"I was in bed and I had thought. We wrecked the cupcakes so we should fix it. We know what Esme wants so why can't we just make more?" He grinned as he handed me an apron.

We worked all through the night and eventually we had finished all the cakes. Edward placed them all on the stand and we were done. I was proud of it, it looked amazing for saying two kids had made it. I hadn't even realized we had fallen asleep until I woke up curled into Edward's arms on the sofa. I was about to wake him up when Esme came downstairs. I jumped up, scared of what she might say. Edward woke up as I jumped up and smiled at his mom.

"Bella? Edward?" It was Esme, "What have you two done?"

"Well Edward and I felt bad because we wrecked your cake so we decided to fix it." I smiled

"You've been up all night doing this?" I nodded and suddenly I was in Esme's arms and she was hugging me tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear. "Now I'm suspecting you two are quite tired so go upstairs and I will ring the school and tell them that both of you aren't feeling very well." She hugged Edward afterward then we went back upstairs to go to sleep.

It was about 2 before I woke up again. I stumbled out of bed and grabbed my dressing gown. I groaned and walked out my door. I slowly walked downstairs and flopped on the sofa. I heard a loud laugh and I jumped, falling off the sofa in the process. Now that laugh had erupted into a laughing fit.

"Edward, that isn't funny. I think I hit my arm." I grabbed my cast, I knew it didn't really hurt but I just wanted to make Edward feel bad.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He rushed over and picked me up. I couldn't help it, I burst out in laughter.

"That's not funny Bells, I thought you had hurt yourself." He said as he dropped me back on to the sofa. I managed to control my breathing back to normal. I went into the kitchen and grabbed myself a bowl of cereal.

"How long you been up?" I asked as I walked back into the living area.

"Not long, about an hour max. I saw Carlisle earlier. He thanked me and told me to tell you that we're going to Em's tonight for defiant. We can't cancel for the third time so make sure you're ready for 6." He smiled as he grabbed my spoon and ate some of my cereal.

"I know, I bet Em's screwing. I haven't seen him since Wednesday, I kinda miss him."

"Well you will see him tonight or yanno I could ring him and see if he wants to come round once he's finished school." Edward grinned and I nodded. He picked up his iPhone, dialed Emmett's number and put it on loudspeaker.

"Yo yo yo my brother. What's up?" Emmett asked on the phone

"Nothing, Bells and I were just wondering if you wanted to come round ours after school before we come round yours for dinner later."

"Sure, I will be round about 4. Innabit guys. Love ya." He blew kisses down the phone and then the line went dead. He is kind of gay sometimes but I do love him lots.

Emmett came round at four o'clock sharpish. He didn't even knock, instead he just burst into the house,

"Hunnies I'm home!" He shouted as he came through the door. Edward and I were in hysterics as he sat on the sofa. "What are you guys laughing at?" He asked with a smile on his face

"Nothing." I replied as I wiped my tears

"So how come you guys weren't at school today? I spent nearly the whole of lunch trying to find you until some douche told me you weren't in." Emmett said as he flipped the channel on the TV

"It's a long story. Edward had stupid idea, Edward wrecked everything and then Edward fixed everything even though it took us all night so Esme said we could have the day off to recover." Emmett started laughing at my explanation but didn't bother to ask any more questions.

We played some video games and watched some TV before Emmett had to leave. He got a call from his mom at around 5 and then we had to get ready. I quickly showered and then got dressed. I pulled my hair into a high pony and then I was ready to leave. I made my way downstairs and sat on the sofa, Esme and Carlisle weren't ready yet so I had to wait. Edward came down soon after I did, he was wearing jeans and a polo shirt. He looked good but not too smart, just how he liked it.

Emmett's house was a ten minute drive from our house so it didn't take long for us to get there. Emmett was an only child so it was just him and his parents living there. It was quite big for saying three people lived there. Edward got out before me and walked round to my side. He opened the door and helped me out before taking my hand in his. Carlisle did the same with Esme and then we all walked up to the door. Susan answered the door to us and gave us hugs. I tried not to laugh at Edwards 'ughhh' face as she kissed his cheek.

Dinner wasn't ready yet so Edward and I went up into Emmett's room for a while.

"Whoaa." Emmett shouted as we walked in. I quickly felt hands over my face, covering my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked Edward,

"Emmett dropped his towel." Edward started laughing and I joined. I was so glad that Edward covered my eyes, the thought of seeing Em's you know what made me cringe.

"You can look now." Edward whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and was thankful to see Emmett in some jeans, although he was still shirtless.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Emmett asked as he pulled on a purple polo shirt.

"Your mom told us to come up because dinner isn't ready yet. We thought you would be ready by now."

Emmett put some music on and we just chilled on the bed. Emmett and Edward were in deep conversation about some girl in the year above while I was texting Alice. She wanted to know how I was and showing me she cared in the usual best friend way. Soon enough Susan called us down to dinner and we all made our way downstairs to eat. We had lasagna and to say it was absolutely delicious would be an understatement, it tasted like angels had made it. Edward an Emmett obviously had second helpings, the little fatties, but after everyone had finished dinner Susan brought out the dessert. It wasn't much, just strawberry pie and ice cream.

After dinner we played on the PS3, Emmett insisted we played C.O.D so of course we did. Whenever we played video games it always got really competitive, usually we ended up having bets on who would win games. I wasn't really in the mood tonight, I couldn't hold the remote properly because of my cast so I kept losing. Eventually I gave up and decided to listen to music.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Edward was carrying me into the house. I wiped my eyes,

"Edward you can put me down now." I smiled at him

"Oh hey Bells, you're awake." He turned me slightly then lowered me to the floor. I nearly lost my footing as I stepped down but Edward caught me and steadied me out.

"I can't believe you carried me this far, I must have been heavy."

"Nope you're really light plus I play basketball so I have muscles the size of your head." He grinned and laughed loudly

"Dream on Edwardo." I said as I patted his arm. We started to walk up the stairs as Edward changed the subject.

"So Declan told everyone about your date on Saturday. I know he's my friend and all but please be careful Bells, I love you and if he messes you around then I'm gonna have to kill him which I really wouldn't like to do." I laughed

"Are you trying to play the big brother role?" I asked with a smirk on my face

"Well yeah, I mean me and Em are practically your big brothers and I already know that Emmett has spoken to him about it already." I gasped, the look of horror taking over my face,

"What has Emmett said to him? I'm going to kill that boy." Edward laughed,

"I would love to see that. I don't know what he said exactly but I know it wasn't that bad."

"What is bad exactly?" I asked.

"Well Dec is still talking to him so I doubt he threatened to murder him or something. I reckon it was just something like I love Bella, she's family so don't hurt her or something like that." Edward smiled, I had a sneaky feeling he knew exactly what Emmett had said but he wouldn't tell me because he knew I would kill Emmett and him.

I shook my head as I arrived at my door.

"Goodnight B, love you." Edward said as he kissed my cheek,

"Love you too Edward. See you tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday

The rest of the week passed without any other further complications. Alice had agreed to come over this evening to help me with my outfit, I had told her what I had already decided to wear but she totally disagreed and insisted she came round to help. However it was 11 o'clock and I still had the whole day to do nothing. Edward and Emmett had gone fishing with Carlisle while Esme was busy at another wedding.

I made myself pancakes and switched on the TV but before I could sit down and tuck in there was a loud knock on the door. I put my plate on the table and went to answer. I opened the door but was pushed aside by someone entering the house,

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"Alice, I've only just woke up. You can't expect me to just get up and get ready just like that." I said as I closed the door,

"Well start getting ready because we're going shopping for a new outfit for tonight." I moaned but did as she said, I knew that if I didn't then she would throw a tantrum and I would end up having to get ready anyway.

An hour later we arrived in town, the bus ride there was horrendous. There was a man that smelt like piss and a weird old lady that kept talking to her purse. Alice moaned the whole way but offered some advice to the passengers, she told the old man to have a shower the dirty tramp and she also explained to the lady that while her purse was 'cute' it was never going to reply and maybe she should speak to a doctor. I had to try my hardest not to piss myself laughing the whole way. I had rarely visited the town center so I had no idea where we were going but Alice however had been here every Saturday since she had lived here so I had great faith in her as she dragged me around.

By the time we left the shopping precinct I had over 100 bags and two very sore feet. We stopped for dinner on the way and by the time we got back home it was gone 3. As soon as we walked through the door Edward and Emmett were in front of us.

"Where have you been? No note, phone call or text since this morning. We have been worried sick about you." Emmett said in his best 'dad' voice.

"I told you that I was going shopping with Alice, I don't get why you're over-reacting so much."

"You text us at 12, its half past 3 now that's 3 and a half hours. Nobody can shop for that long." It was now Edward's turn to join in.

"As a matter of fact, it does not require a skill to shop for ages. I as a matter of fact can shop for much longer, however Bella here seems to have some feet issues." Alice said. The boys' faces dropped and shock took over,

"You're actually being serious aren't you?" Emmett said

"Absolutely, It's a girls right to be able to shop for how long she desires. I am one of the lucky few who can shop all day." Alice explained as she walked over to the sofa. Edward gave me a sorry look and patted my back. I collapsed on the sofa and put my feet up next to me, giving them a good rub. Esme came in,

"Oh you're back. Did you have fun today?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh Mrs. Cullen it was so good, although Bells couldn't take it all day so we left and came back early." Alice said happily, I grimaced at Esme but all she did was laugh.

"Well Bells Declan called today and he told me to tell you…" before she could finish Edward interrupted,

"Did he cancel on her? If he has I will rip his legs off and feed them to the local cannibal."

"No Edward, don't be so silly. He simply called to say he will be here at 5 instead of 8, his mom and dad are going out so he needed to leave earlier than he had originally thought." At this point Alice jumped up and screamed; at first I thought she may have seen a spider or something,

"That means we only have an hour and a half to get you ready. I'm never going to get you ready now." She said as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. I laughed,

"Well we better start than." I said as we walked upstairs.

I had already had a shower and was currently sitting in front of my mirror. Alice was doing my make-up, she explained that i would have to have my hair done after I have gotten dressed otherwise when I put my dress, yes my dress, on I would mess it up again. My make-up was simple and not too fancy, mostly natural colours. My dress was stunning, I didn't like it at first but Alice insisted I buy it but after a while it began to grow on me. It was a navy military style dress with spaghetti straps and came to about my knee. I also wore some really nice black Jimmy Choo's that I had to practically beg Carlisle for on my 13th birthday, they were shiny black. Once I had put the dress on, Alice began to do my hair. She added some gentle curls and then pulled it to the side, she put a few swirl/gem kind of things in and then it was done.

At 5 I was ready and sitting on the sofa. I heard a loud rasp on the door, I jumped up with a huge smile on my face. Carlisle opened the door and Declan walked in. He was wearing baggy jeans and a grey jacket with a tightly fitted purple polo shirt underneath, it was tight on his arms and showed off his muscles. He looked so fine it was unreal, I actually felt my knees go weak. Emmett started giving the whole dad talk about having me back before 11 and shit before I interrupted him and put him back in his place. Luckily for me though Declan just laughed it off. Carlisle said he would drop us into town but only as long as Declan found a way to get me home. I didn't mind, Carlisle's cool and not too embarrassing.

We decided to watch a horror, surprise surprise, and then we grabbed some popcorn before making our way to our seats. The movie started and to be frank it really wasn't that scary but I decided to play it up to get more attention from Declan. At one point a woman was being stabbed and blood was gushing everywhere. I flinched and hit my face in his shoulder. He laughed and cuddled me closer, he smelt gorgeous like chocolate and honey.

At the end of the movie Declan decided we should walk back to mine, it wasn't too cold and it wasn't dark yet plus it gave us more time to talk.

"So how come you live at Edward's?"

"It's complicated." I blushed, I never really liked to talk about my past.

"Come on, how about for every thing you tell me about yourself, I will tell you something about myself. Deal?"

I laughed and replied, "Deal. It started when I was 8. My mom had decided to travel the world with her boyfriend so I had to go live with my dad. When I got back to Dad's house that summer he was dying, he had liver cancer and died shortly after. My mother was hopeless and I didn't want to go live with her so Esme offered to take me in. Mother agreed and the next week I moved in. So now you have to tell me something about yourself." I smiled.

"I'm adopted. I have no idea who my real parents are. Mom told me when I was 11, she felt I was old enough to know and understand. She told me that she couldn't have children but had always dreamed of having a beautiful little baby. My father owned a shop and one day a young girl tried to rob him but she broke down and started crying. My dad felt sorry for her and decided to let her go. She told him that she was sorry but she was15 and pregnant with no money to even feed herself let alone an innocent baby. My dad being the generous man he is offered to buy her baby, legally of course. She agreed and 6 months later, my mom and dad had me and she was $100,000 richer."

"Oh wow, that's amazing."

"I know right. Let's lighten the conversation up. Tell me something silly, something little about yourself."

"Okay… I'm unbelievably afraid of slugs." His face went bright red and then he burst out laughing.

"Are you for real? Slugs are so hopeless, they don't harm anyone or do anything wrong."

"Hey you're not meant to make fun of me. They're just slimy and really disgusting." I said as I pouted and pulled my best sad face. All he did was continue to laugh. "Stop it. Besides it your turn now." I said as his smile dropped almost instantly.

"Oh…well I still like to watch kids programs." He blushed and it was so cute, I felt my heart skip a beat

"No fair, that's not nearly as funny as my one." I laughed and smiled at him. All of sudden it got really cold. The wind was blowing and I felt the goose bumps starting to appear on my arms. A blast of wind hit me and I shivered, Declan must have noticed because he took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thanks but won't you get cold."

"Yeah but I would rather catch cold than let you get ill."

"Aww that's really sweet ." I decided to show my appreciation so I took his hand in mine as we continued to walk.

It wasn't long before we arrived at my front door. I was saddened at the thought that our evening was coming to an end. I turned to face Declan and smiled,

"Thanks for tonight, I had so much fun. Maybe we could do this again sometime?" I said sheepishly.

"I would love to. It's getting late so I best go, goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Declan." I said as I took off his jacket and went to pass it to him.

"Keep it." He smiled and pecked my cheek, turned and walked down the path. He got about half way before I realised something.

"Declan, you forgot something." He turned around and shouted,

"What?"

"This." I replied and they ran to him. As soon as I caught up with him I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. At first he was shocked and his lips were stiff but after a second or too his lips began to relax and he kissed me back. I ran my fingers through his hair and I felt his hands slip lower so they cupped my ass. I broke away so I could get some air,

"Wow…that was amazing." He smiled, which made me blush about 20 different shades of red. "I've really got to go. My mom will totally ground me if I'm late home. I'll see you tomorrow Bells." He kissed my cheek and broke into a swift jog down the road and it wasn't long until he was out of sight.

I opened the door, walked in and silently closed the door. It was about ten now and I didn't know whether everyone was asleep yet and the lights were all off so I tried to be as quiet as possible, being careful not to wake anyone up. I hung up Declan's jacket and walked into the living room.

"How was the date?" I screamed and switched on the light,

"Fuck me Edward, you scared the shit out of me. Why were you sitting in the dark?" I asked

"Waiting for you, I couldn't sleep until you were home and safe."

"Well I'm home and defiantly safe so you can go to bed now." He nodded and stood up, making his way to the door.

"Oh Bella, please tell Declan that if he ever touches your ass again I will break his hands. Goodnight Bells, love you." He blew me a kiss and with that he made his way upstairs. I laughed and soon followed, the days event were finally catching up with me and I was so tired I could feel my eyes drooping.


	7. Chapter 7

Two years later

I moaned as the alarm clock woke me up, time for school. I grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom. Even though this house had like three bathrooms there was still a struggle to get there first in the morning. I quickly showered and got dressed. I picked a short denim skirt with an orange off the shoulder crop top which had the words love written on it, it looked good but best of all showed off my newly acquired belly button piercing. I decided to curl my hair, which now reached my mid-back and had slightly more red highlights in, that day as the weather was slightly damp and I knew there was no point in straightening it. Once it looked good I applied my make-up. I was just applying my lip-gloss when I heard a loud knocking on the door,

"Bella get the fuck out." Edward shouted through the door

"Fuck off, ginger cunt." I whispered the last part,

"I heard that. Fucking whore." Apparently not quiet enough,

"I heard that too Edward."

"Good, you were meant to." I heard his footsteps get quieter as he walked further away. I smiled knowing I had won and carried on getting ready. I decided I looked mighty fine so I picked up my stuff and exited the bathroom. Edward was already waiting outside with that miserable fucking look on his face like life had repeatedly fucked him in the ass.

"About time. Oh Bella," I turned with a what the fuck do you want look, "you might need to pull your skirt up a little bit more, I can't see your panties yet." He smirked at me

"Oh thanks, I didn't realise." I pulled my skirt up so you could just about see the dip of my arse

"I was fucking joking." He rolled his eyes and me before walking into the bathroom.

"I wasn't." I chucked my dirty washing into the hamper and grabbed my orange Vans, I loved my heels but the idea of wearing them to school was a stupid mistake. I decided to wear my Jimmy Choo's one day and I didn't even make it to third period before I had to change them.

I quickly grabbed some toast and started spreading some jam on it.

"Where's Dad?" I asked Mother dearest. I had decided to call Esme and Carlisle 'Mom and Dad' just over a year ago. I mean they were practically my mom and dad and they didn't seem to disagree to me calling them it so I thought why not.

"He's had an emergency this morning and had to shoot off." She said as she flipped through the latest edition of 'Weddings Weekly.' I heard a beep and jumped up.

"That's my ride. Love you mom, see you after school. I've got cheer-practice but I will be home for dinner." I kissed her cheek before grabbing my bag and coat and heading for the door.

"Love you too Bells." I smiled and blew her another kiss before going outside and closing the door. I jogged down the path and jumped into the beautiful Audi R8 Spyder V10. It was a gorgeous shade of blue with a convertible roof and heated seats and my beautiful baby boy owned it.

"Hello there Beautiful." Declan said as he kissed me.

"Hey Baby. Sorry I was kinda late, fucking Edward was hogging the bathroom." I smiled sweetly, he had no idea that it was a lie and the truth was that I just took a little longer to get ready than any other girl but hey it takes time to look this good. I kissed him and smiled hoping to make him forget that I made him wait outside for an extra 20 minutes.

"Don't worry baby. As long as you're mine then I don't care how long you take to get ready." He smirked and we headed off to school.

We pulled up in the car park and took our usual spot, popular people always got the spots closest to the school so we didn't have to walk far whereas losers like my dear brother Edward got spots on the other side of campus meaning that by the time they managed to get to the building they already stunk of sweat and were most likely late. I hopped out and kissed Declan again, he liked to make our kisses at school more passionate and needy. I guess it made him feel like he was showing all the other boys that I was his and that they better stay away, I don't know why he was worrying though because he was the fittest guy at school and I would be mad to give him up for some other sweaty loser. I slapped his ass and gave him a wink, my way of telling girls to keep their slutty hands off my man, before walking over to my beautiful best friends. Morgan was tanned with gorgeous caramel hair and a toned body, she moved to Forks high in my sophomore year and we instantly became friends, she's going out with a boy named James who's one of Dec's friends and that's how we met. Peyton was pale and skinny with blonde curls, I met her the first day I sat at the 'cool kids' table. At first we didn't get along because she really liked Declan and as I was his girlfriend she got a little jealous but everything got sorted when she met her boyfriend, Lucas and after that we've been the best of friends. Finally my third and last bestest friend Khloe, she was curvy but not fat with dark brown hair. I met her boyfriend Brody in Drama and we became good friends and eventually he introduced me to Khloe and we've been friends ever since.

I walked to my class with the girls but unfortunately I was in this lesson on my own. While I do love my girls they were too thick to take advance maths while I however apparently had both beauty and brains. There was a downside to my intelligence that being I had to sit through 3 hours a week in the same room as my god awful loser of a brother Edward. I took my seat in the corner away from all the nerds, hoping to not get noticed. The teacher was a woman with unruly matted grey hair and some cheap 99 cent lip-gloss on her already yellow stained teeth.

"Good morning students. My name is Mrs Price and I will be your maths teacher for this year. I took the liberty of arranging the class seats in alphabetical order to help me familiarise myself with your names. The person you are seated next to will also be your partner for the fore coming year." I swore to myself hoping I didn't get some stuck up nerd, "Everyone up and against the back wall, when I call your names sit in the next available seat starting at the front. Adam Smith, Adrianna Tate, Aubrey Walker, Bailey Parker, Bethany Jones, Brian Fisher, Carly Mason, Charles Vale, Charlotte Hill, Dean Williams, Donavan Marks, Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan.."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Not one of you dorks has a name beginning with F,G or H. This shit is fucked up."

"Isabella," I interrupted to tell her my name was just Bella, "Bella principal's office now and on the first day as well, I doubt he's going to be very happy seeing you." I grabbed my bag and headed for the door,

"Well it sure beats having to sit through this lesson for an hour."

After twenty minutes and about 30 'I'm sorry's' I was allowed to return to my lesson, not like I wanted to but hey I didn't have a choice. I opened the door and walked in without knocking, stupid fucking teacher made me go out and knock again. It was the first lesson and she already made an enemy of me, not good on her part. I took the seat next to Edward and flung my bag onto the table. She told everyone to carry on with their work and ignore the commotion I was making.

"Look I'm not happy about this either but there's nothing we can do and if you don't mind I actually don't want to fail unlike you so can we please do some work."

"Alright Shitbrick. Explain." Halfway through I lost concentration and started to think about how Edward and I fell out.

_Flashback_

_It was a week after my first date with Declan and we were now officially a couple. I had never been happier but Edward didn't seem to be too thrilled, he was always moaning about him being older and it being a bad influence on him. I explained that Edward himself was a year older than me and his reply, exactly it means he knows how Declan thinks._

_I remember I wore a skirt one day and Edward started flipping out and telling me how much I changed and that he hardly knew who I was anymore. I simply told Edward to go fuck himself because it was only a skirt and that he was overreacting like usual. He started shouting at me, telling me how to run my life, telling me to go straight back upstairs and change into something more appropriate and I lost it. I told him that I never wanted to talk to him again and that I was fed up of him being over-controlling and trying to run my life, he wasn't my father and that technically he wasn't even related to me so I didn't understand why he was being such a dick. He replied that he would never talk to me as long as I was with Declan and still pretending to be a stuck up bitch. That was the first of many days where Edward would sit on his own at the other table for lunch, he didn't even look my way or act like he cared that we had a huge fallout. That was what hurt me the most but I remember keeping my head up and thinking that it was his loss not mine._

Edward kept to his word and he was never nice to me again, of course he would curse me and say rude things to me like this morning but he hasn't said a nice word. My birthday, Christmas or on any other holiday he didn't even buy me a present or write me a card. It upset Carlisle and Esme but they thought it was just a teenage phase he was going through but I knew better. I never told them about the argument and neither did Edward so I gathered it was what was best, I thought that it would cause a scene and that maybe they would ask me to leave but I loved my life here in Forks too much to go back to California now. The bell rung and brought me out my daydream, I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out the class room before Edward or that god damn teacher could say another word. Declan met me outside and we walked to the cafeteria hand in hand. I brought a salad and an apple while Declan brought three slices of pizza and a coke. Fuck knows why that boy isn't obese. We took our seats with the usual gang, I spotted Edward and his newly acquired cronies at their usual table. There was Edward of course, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie and Jasper were like super-hot twins, they were both tall and slender with shocking blue eyes and blonde hair. We had initially wanted them to be part of our group but Alice and Emmett had already sunk their teeth into them before we could get to them. Apparently Alice was with Jasper and Emmett was with Rosalie, if you ask me neither of them deserved them losers but they chose them over us so fuck em. I couldn't remember the last time I spoke to Alice, actually yeah I could.

_Flashback_

_I had been with Declan for like three months now. Edward and I still weren't talking and now Emmett had joined his little hate fest and abandoned us to go sit at his loser table. We were sitting at the usual table when Alice came over only her seat next to me was taken by Peyton. She shrugged and decided to sit a little further down the table. Alice wanted to hang out after school but I had cheer practice and seem as though Alice didn't make the squad she wasn't allowed to be there while we practiced. I told her we would hang out another time._

_I didn't speak to her again that day, she tried to ring me but I was too busy making out with my baby boy to answer. She keep ringing me and trying to arrange things with me but I was always busy and she would freak out and be like why won't you hang out with me and stuff like that. It got really annoying then one day I was at lunch and she stormed over and started shouting at Peyton about how she stole her seat and then she started shouting at me for not seeing her enough and for not answering her calls._

"_Chill out Alice, I can't help that you have some kind of lesbian obsession with me." I laughed and everyone joined in. She dropped her tray and ran off. She didn't come to school for like a month and then one day I noticed a girl sitting with Edward and Emmett. She was small with jet black hair cut into a pixie like style, you couldn't see her face because it was covered by most of her hair. At first I thought it was a new girl until I heard it,_

"_Whoa what has that Alice chick done to her hair? It was so beautiful as well and so long, I would kill for hair like that and she just ruins it."_

"_What did you say?" I had to double take on what Khloe had said_

"_Alice, she's cut all her hair and dyed it black, she looks kinda gothic now don't you think?" My former best friend was gone and replaced by a gothic monster. She was quiet now, she wasn't hyper or girly or anything for a matter of fact. All she did was talk to Edward and Emmett and draw in a pathetic notepad she carried around 24/7. I knew it was my fault because I started the whole lesbian rumor but I'd never admit it anyway._

I guess Alice changed when she met Jasper, she still kept the hair and although I would never admit it, it looked better short and black then long and blonde. Once she met Jasper she turned back into her old self and it was good to see but I could never be friends with her again, she was way too much hassle to have around but in a way I was glad she was happy. I was brought out of my thoughts by Khloe calling my name,

"Sorry I just took a trip to Bella-town. What's up?"

"Party at mine tonight, you up for it? My parents are going away for the weekend and I've got a free house, might as well use it to have some fun." She smiled

"Sure, I'll come round early to help and then I can just get ready at yours." I grinned,

"Oh and you can totally stop at mine, I know your parents aren't that keen on you partying, just tell them we're…studying." She said as she winked at me, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I will do."


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the school day was boring and not nearly as eventful as the first half. I rushed to the football field already in my cheerleading uniform, true to the schools colour it was navy blue and gold. The captain was a bitch named Tanya, by school rules the captain had to be a senior which meant she was so lucky because everyone knew that I would be captain if I wasn't a junior. Everyone hated her, she was so bossy and a proper bitch. Last year she made a girl anorexic, Tanya thought she was too fat so she put her on a diet but the girl was trying so hard to make Tanya happy she began to starve herself and then she ended up in hospital and at the time Tanya wasn't even captain but now she was and it was like 10x worse. Ever since then no one has time for Tanya, we let her believe she's captain but I come up with most our routines and chants.

Luckily cheer practice is the same time as football practice and my baby was quarterback. I met Declan by the school gates and he dropped me home. He kissed me and told me he would see me at Khloe's party tonight before I got out and he drove off. I told Esme that I was stopping with Khloe as she needed help with the cheer routine and that I had offered to help her. Esme of course agreed so I grabbed my shit and then rang Khloe to pick me up. Unlike all my friends I didn't own a car, I never really needed one so I didn't want to waste my parents money, I mean I can drive and I have my licence but I just don't own a car. She was here in less than 20 minutes and then we were off to party.

I straightened my hair and applied make up before I got dressed. I decided to wear a white boob-tube dress that came mid-thigh and was tightly fitted in all the right places to show off my best assets if you get what I mean. The party started around 8 o'clock and it was rocking from the start. Khloe had managed to break into her parent liqueur cupboards so by about 9 most people were pissed out of their heads, I however wasn't. Okay maybe I was a little tipsy.

"This is my song!" I shouted as it came through the stereo, I grabbed Morgan's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. I wasn't the best dancer when I was sober so if you imagine what I looked like drunk then yeah it pretty much looks like a train wreck waiting to happen. I was grinding my ass up Morgan, yanno like normal people do, when I felt some person grab my ass. I jumped and looked to see where it came from. I noticed a boy from the year below looking sheepishly so I went over,

"Seth, did you just feel my butt?" I was meant to say but I was pissed so I'm sure it came out slurred and sounding nothing like that. He nodded before bowing his head in his lap, he looked really guilty and I felt sorry for him so I pulled his head up and gave him a little peck on his cheek. He raised his hand to where my lips had been not a second ago and beamed brightly. He ran off after that probably to tell all his friend even thought I doubt any of them will believe it happened but he will always know the truth.

I was talking to some lad, I think his name was Josh, when I felt my shoulder being tugged back and a fist shooting forward. The flying fist hit Josh square in the face and his nose began to pour of blood. I didn't need to turn around to see who had hit him,

"Declan what the fuck? I was just talking to the boy, there's no need to overreact like that. I think you may have broken his nose."

"He's been flirting with you for the last hour, I could tell he was planning his move in his mind. I could see he was thinking about kissing you when I wasn't around and I just had to make sure he knew you were my baby and no one else's." He pecked my lips and I knew I couldn't be mad at him, especially when he calls me his baby. I tried to apologise to Josh but all I got was,

"Fuck you Bella." But I still made sure one of his friends took him to the ER to get his nose looked at.

I took Declan upstairs into the guest bathroom to sort his hand out. He may have a good punch on him but he never tucks his thumb properly and he always manages to fuck it up. I grabbed a towel and placed it under the cold tap,

"Declan, you have to start understanding I love you and no one else. No matter if a boy is thinking about kissing me, I will never let it happen. I'm yours and no one else's like you're mine. You don't see me going around slapping girls for talking to you."

"What about Stacey? I'm sure you gave her much more than a slap."

"Hey that was one time plus she put your hand on her boob. She totally deserved that punch." I smiled remembering how proud I was when I knocked her out cold and her nose was running of blood.

"She was showing me her new boob job, it was practically harmless but you just overreacting like I just did with Josh okay. I just feel like I'm not worthy of your love, you deserve someone so much better than me and I'm waiting for someone to come along and make you realise what an ass I am and then you'll leave me."

"One, you are not an ass and two, I love you so much and I always will. We've been together two years now, you need to start realising how much I actually care about and love you. You're my world baby, never forget that. Forever and always, me and you." I took his face in between my hands and kissed him. I felt his tongue on my lips, wanting entrance into my mouth and I allowed it inside. I felt his hands creep up and land on the side of my breasts slowly stroking them with his thumb, my hands however stayed firmly on his head, running my fingers through his blonde hair.

He took my hand and led me to the bed. We sat down and continued where we left off. I felt his hands on the back of my dress so I lifted my arms up, allowing it to become easier for him to get it off. I fiddled with the buttons on his shirt but his fingers quickly replaced mine and made quick work of unbuttoning them and soon his shirt joined my dress on the floor. He laid me back on the bed and we continued to make out. I could feel his hand making small circles over my bra and I had to admit it was turning me on just a little. He reached behind me unhooked it before throwing it on to the now increasing pile of clothes. He eyes widened as he took in my full view, he had never seen me this naked before. I was lying beneath him in nothing but my panties. I heard his belt buckle undo and I knew then that this was actually happening, I was going to have sex for the first time. All that was between us now were two flimsy pieces of cloth and soon I was sure they would be gone too. I closed my eyes and continued to kiss him. That's when I felt it, his hand had taken a trip down south. I'm not a prude and believe me I had done this before, I mean we had more clothes on and we defiantly weren't this drunk but when you won't sex with your boyfriend you have to do other things to keep him satisfied but this time it didn't feel right.

"Stop." I managed to breath out.

"What's wrong babe?" He said but his hand still not stopping what it was doing.

"I said stop. I can't do this." I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from me.

"Babes, you can't do this to me. Look," he grabbed my hand and placed on his boxers, "this is for you. It wants you baby, I want you." He was pleaded now but I wasn't going to let him guilt me into giving him my virginity. He pulled up and positioned himself so that his ermm 'little friend' was right between my legs, I could feel it pressing my area through the thin fabric of my panties.

"No, I'm sorry but it's not happening. We've both clearly had too much to drink and I don't partially wanna remember losing my virginity when I was pissed out my head in my best friend's house with hundreds of people downstairs, knowing that one of them could walk in any moment."

"Fuck you Bella, you let me get all excited and naked for jac shit. You're a fucking tease, no actually you're a fucking slag." I didn't know whether it was the alcohol or his hurtful words which made me brave but I gave him my best sexy look and moved my hand towards his crown jewels. I could feel it through the thin material and let me say it was not big to say the least. I took it in my hand, still through his boxers of course, I squeezed it just a little, the hiss he let out let me know I was doing something right and then I did something he least expected. I yanked that motherfucker so hard he practically screamed the whole house down and I'm talking it was a good ole girly scream too. I yanked it some more so his whole body moved towards me then I whispered in his ear.

"How fucking dare you, I am no slag. Oh and for your information you have a tiny dick, I mean fucking Josh's was bigger and I mean I only felt it through his jeans. Goodnight baby, I'm going home." I let go of his dick and swung my fist at his face. It knocked him clean out, I was so thankful I grew up with Emmett and Edward at that moment.

I got dressed and just for a laugh I decided to steal Declan's clothes so he would have to walk home in nothing but his tighty whiteys. I grabbed my phone and dialled the first person I could think of.

"Hello." His voice was groggy and I could tell I had clearly woken him up, that's when I realised I didn't even know what the time was.

"I know its late and I know you hate me but serious shit went down. Please Edward I really need your help, can you come pick me up?"

"Fuck you Bella." Geez how many people were going to say the same thing to me tonight. I could tell he was going to put the phone down so I decided to plead one more time.

"Please Edward, I really need you right now. I need my brother back. Declan, he…he tried to force me to have sex with him. I'm so scared, I just wanna come home." I was crying now but nothing of what I said was fake, it was pure truth.

"I'm on my way, are you at Khloe's?" he asked, I could hear rustling in the background and knew he was changing

"Yeah, do you know where that is?" I asked as I wiped my tears.

"Bells of course I know where it is. She's like the local bike, if you wanna shag you go round hers and you're guaranteed to get one."

"Edward your telling me that you've fucked Khloe?" I was shocked to say the least but at least he called me 'Bells',

"No, of course not."

"Phew."

"But Emmett has." I couldn't help but laugh,

"What the fuck Edward?"

"It was a long time ago before Rose moved to Forks. I think he was like 14 and desperately wanted to lose it, your friend was known as a slag even back in those days. Emmett made me go with him but I waited in the car."

"Poor Brody, I'm sure he must have been going out with her at that time and she was going around opening her legs to the likes of Emmett." I sighed,

"Poor Emmett, he caught crabs off that girl. His mom was distraught when she found out, his dad however was proud of his boy." Edward was laughing this time, the conversation seemed less tense now and defiantly not as serious. "I'm coming now Bells, I just got into my car."

"Not the Volvo?" I huffed,

"What's wrong with my car?"

"Nothing if you're 80 with an artificial knee and dentures. It's a grandpa car Edward."

"Is not!" He sounded like a little kid and it reminded me of when we were little.

"Okay, I'm putting the phone down now. It's against the law to talk on your cell while driving."

"Yes I know Bells, I am the one out of the two of us that actually owns a car."

"Hey! I have my licence." I scowled

"Yeah but there's a difference between knowing how to and then actually driving a moving vehicle. I'll see you in a second Bells." And with that he put the phone down on me.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward pulled up outside 10 minutes later. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. I yanked open the door and jumped in.

"You okay Bella?" He asked as he reversed the car.

"Yeah I'm better now, I just had to get out there. I didn't mean to wake you but I had no other option, everyone else was at the party."

"No it's fine. What actually happened?" He said it slowly, I knew he didn't want to talk to about it but he wanted to show he cared.

"We were making out and we sort of got naked," he scrunched his face up, "and then he ermm did some stuff but it didn't feel right and I told him to stop but he just carried on."

"What did you do?"

"I yanked his wiener and punched him in the face, he was out cold when I left. Oh and I stole his clothes." Edward burst out laughing and ruffled my hair like I was six again.

"Well done Bells."

"Thanks for this Edward, I know you hate me and shit but I really appreciate it."

"Bella, I don't hate you. I hate the person you've become. That girl strolling round school thinking that the sun shines out her arsehole is not the Bella I know. You used to be different and now you're the same as every other fake bitch at our school."

"Hey! No need to be so harsh." I sulked and crossed my arms across my chest.

"It's the truth. What would you say to a mud fight?" He smiled at me

"Eww do you have any idea what that would do to my hair? Plus haven't you ever thought of all the germs hiding in that mud." I shivered at the thought.

"That's my point. When we were little you used to love our mud fights, most of the time you were the one that started them."

"Yeah well people grow up, I don't see you or Emmett having mud fights either." I smiled as I knew I had made a good point

"Okay at the start of high school how many skirts did you own?"

"None, I was way too shy to way skirts then."

"How many do you own now?"

"Loads, most of the clothes in my wardrobe are either skirts or shorts."

"Exactly and that was only two years ago, look how much you've changed in such a short space of time."

"Fine I'm sorry. I didn't realise okay, I'm human it happens. How about I promise to change and we end this conversation?" I smiled sweetly at him, remembering how once that smile would have made him do anything for me.

"Okay but if you don't then it goes back to the way it was before and if you even think about going back to that dick then I defiantly won't talk to you. What he did was unacceptable and if he's willing to push you into something you don't wanna do then he isn't worth it."

"Okay okay, I understand. Besides I'm not that stupid." I smiled and turned the radio up.

We pulled onto the drive. I knew it was late when I noticed that every house in our street was completely pitch black. I jumped out and went inside, Edward following after me shortly. I made my way upstairs and into my room. I quickly got changed and went into Edward's room,

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward laughed

"Sleepover." I grinned brightly as I held up my pillow

"Bella I live in the same house as you, this is not a sleepover."

"Suck my dick Edward and have a little fun." I said and I jumped on his bed.

"If you break my bed then I'm taking yours and you my dear can sleep on the floor."

"I'm not going to break your bed Edward." I sat down and got under the covers,

"Bella you can't be serious." Edward said as he pulled the quilt off me

"I'm being deadly serious." I said as I yanked it back

"Bella, it's three in the morning and I'm tired just let me have my bed." Edward moaned,

"Fuck you Edward." I said as I got up and stormed across the room. I walked out the door before going into my room. I wanted to slam the door but if I did there was a chance of waking mom and dad and then they would start asking loads of questions, it totally wasn't worth it.

I had just got into bed when I heard a quiet knock on the door, deciding it was Edward I rolled over and ignored it. However the rude boy just walked straight in, how did he know I wasn't naked or something.

"Bella, please talk to me. I'm sorry." He said as he walked over to my bed.

"Edward go away, I'm trying to sleep." I rolled further away so I was practically squished up the wall, I was grateful that I had a double bed otherwise I'd probably be a lot closer to Edward than I would have liked seem as though I was pissed off with him.

"I know but I got into bed and couldn't get to sleep so I thought I'd take you up on your offer for a sleepover." He climbed into the bed next to me.

"Fine but if I even feel your breath on my face, I will kick you out."

"Bella you're like my sister, that's so gross." He shuddered to prove his point, I gave him evils.

"Shush." And then I rolled over to go to sleep.

"I don't like pink elephants." I jumped up and looked around the room, nothing had changed since I had went to sleep. "I like pink bunny rabbits." What the hell? I looked at Edward and realised he was talking in his sleep, bless him. "Leave Bella alone you meanie." Awww he was dreaming about me. I decided that if I wanted to get any sleep tonight that I had to wake him up, I shook him gently but he didn't move. I tried to shake him harder but he still wouldn't wake up. It looked like violence was the only answer, I pushed him over to the edge. I gave one last push and he began to fall only just before he fell, he woke and grabbed onto my arm. I screamed as we both hit the floor, only I had a much softer landing. I got up and realised I had landed on Edward.

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing?" he said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"You were talking in your sleep and I couldn't sleep so I was trying to wake you up but you attacked me." He looked up at me and I suddenly realised I was straddling him. I went to move off him and I hit something, something hard if you get what I'm saying. I jumped up so fast that I ended up falling in a lump on the floor.

"Bella, I'm soooooo sorry." He stood up in front of me

"It's okay, it happens. I'm just that hot." I said as I winked at him. He groaned and got back onto the bed.

"What the hell is the time?" I checked my clock,

"05:45. At least we don't have school today otherwise we would totally be fucked." I hopped onto the bed beside him,

"Bella do you ever say a sentence that doesn't contain a swear word?"

"Yes. That was a sentence, happy now." I smiled at him sweetly but he just shook his head and pulled the quilt over him.

"Good morning Edward."

"Bells, I'm so not getting up yet. It's too early."

"Well yeah I know that but I can't say good night because it isn't night anymore."

"Good point. Good morning Bella." It took him all of about 5 seconds to fall back asleep and his light snores filled the silence.

I woke up to an empty bed, I looked around trying to make sense of what happened that's when I spotted it. A small pink envelope left on my bedside table. I grabbed it and read what it said,

_B,_

_I woke up early and decided to go for a run, didn't want to wake you after yesterday's drama. I will be back before 10 to make breakfast, pancakes on me ;)_

_Much love Edward xoxo_

Well at least I know I didn't imagine the whole of yesterday. I grabbed a skirt and an oversized jumper. I tied my hair up into a bun and headed downstairs. Edward was already making pancakes when I sat down at the counter.

"Good morning Bella." He said as he flipped the pancake into the air. I was amazed when he caught it.

"Good morning Edward, did you have a good run?" I asked as I poured some orange juice

"It was good until it started to pour down so I had to come home."

"Well that's Forks for you, one moment its sunny and the next the heavens have opened." He laughed as he placed the plate of pancakes infront of me,

"Two strawberry pancakes for you my dear." He smiled his one sided grin at me as I tucked in.

"These are delicious."

"Thanks, so what do you have planned for today?" He asked as he sat down next to me, eating his own pancakes.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Wow that's a first, where's everyone else today then?"

"Most likely recovering, do you wanna go to the cinema or something?"

"Sure. I'll let you get ready then we can go, what film do you want to watch?"

"What you mean get ready, I am ready. Well there's that new romance film, the one about the girl who falls for that vampire. It's meant to be really good."

"Bella you haven't left the house looking like that in over a year and sure whatever you want to watch."

"Well you said I had to change so here I am."

"Fine but if we see someone we know just remember you wanted to leave the house like that." He smirked at me

"Fine. I'm gonna put a little bit of make up on." I smiled at him sarcastically before heading off to my bedroom. I applied a little foundation to add a bit of colour, eyeliner, mascara and just some clear lipgloss before running back downstairs declaring I was ready, Edward however was not. He had decided to go get changed, god knows why.

He came back down in tightly fitted jeans and a snug jumper, perfect outfit for Forks.

"Ready?" He asked as he reached the foot of the stairs, I nodded and he grabbed his keys before making our way to the car. I hopped inside and instantly turned off Edward's depressing shit and started to blast the latest One Direction song. The cinema wasn't too crowed when we got there, I suspected it to be rammed because it was only the second day the film had come out but it was still early so most normal people we're still asleep. Edward brought the tickets, popcorn and a drink to share then we made our way to the cinema screen. We picked a seat right in the middle with the best view, just as we took our seats the lights dimmed and the adverts started.

The film was really good, Edward seemed really bored throughout the whole thing especially when he fell asleep but he never complained once. I shook him as the credits began to roll,

"Wakey wakey Sunshine." I said to him, he moaned and I knew he had woken,

"Damn, I'm so sorry Bells. How was the film?" He asked as he stood and straightened his clothes.

"It was fantastic, I loved the wedding scene. She looked so beautiful."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." He grinned at me and then a loud noise erupted from my stomach, "Whoa you hungry Bells?" I blushed and nodded, "Let's go get some food then."

We decided to eat at La Bella Italia, I think Edward picked it because of its name but he denies it. The waitress was kinda hot in a none lesbian way but Edward didn't seem to notice, this boy had obviously been away from girls for far too long. We ate and talked, I felt like things were going back to the way it had used to be. I really liked it. He was telling me about his drums, the crazy stuff that him and Em had done recently and surprisingly about Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. He seemed happy and I was glad but kind of hurt at the same time. I had been a huge part of Edward's life for so long and yet the fact that we had fallen out hadn't affected him in the slightest. Yet again it hadn't affected me either so maybe I should stop thinking about the past and move forward because the matter of the fact was I couldn't change the last two years even if I wanted to.

The rest of the night went quickly and I would be lying if I said I remember everything that happened. I just remember getting home, showering and getting into bed. As I laid my head on my pillow something occurred to me, school was going to be very interesting on Monday.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday past in a blur and before I knew it I was waking up Monday morning. Everything seemed normal but I knew as soon as I pulled up to school with Edward and everyone seen us, things would change indelibly. I knew exactly what would happen, I would be associating with outsiders and thus I would become one. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom; I had a quick shower before changing. I decided to dress less conspicuous but not emo like Alice had done. I chose a blue cami, faded blue skinnies, a grey cardigan and I finished it off with my pair of Uggs. I did my hair in a fishtail plait and swept it over my shoulder. I probably spent the longest amount of time on my make-up but I did most days anyway. I put a little foundation on and some blush, then I did my mascara and my eyeliner and last I put on some nude colour lip gloss. I realised that no matter how long I delayed going to school I would have to go eventually, there was no avoiding it.

I went downstairs and had breakfast, waiting for Edward to come down. I had strawberry pop tarts with chocolate milk; it had to be my favorite. Edward came down around 10 minutes later and we were set to go. To say I was nervous as we entered the school car park would have been an understatement; the correct term I would use was I was shitting it. I loved my friends, old and new, but I knew they would never accept the fact I had befriended Edward. Edward got out and walked round to my side and opened the door for me, it seemed to gentleman like for school. I stepped out and I felt hundreds of eyes dart towards me and Edward. Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze, it was his way of saying everything was going to be okay without having to say anything. As we walked into school everyone was looking and whispering. I knew from that point that today was going to be stressful, for a small town gossip spread fast.

By lunchtime the drama had died down, it had become old news since Tanya had come to school after a long weekend with a brand new pair of knockers if you get what I mean. So far I hadn't seen or spoken to the others but I knew they were around here somewhere and it was a matter of time until I bumped into them. Oh my gosh what was I saying, I sound like my life is over but it's not and if they can't accept this then they aren't worth my friendship. I met Edward outside the cafeteria; we grabbed our food and headed to the table. I knew this was my chance to talk to the others before they confronted me. I told Edward where I was going and he took my tray for me. As I headed to the table they all turned to face me and at once I noticed that Declan wasn't present,

"Wow if it isn't Judas." James said

"I don't know what you mean."

"Judas betrayed Jesus and he referring to the fact that you betrayed us." Oh so it was Peyton's turn to join in, I knew she never really liked me.

"Edward and I are like family. His parents have practically raised me and I've been a bitch for two years too many now. I love you guys and I don't want us to fall out over this but if you lot can't accept him then I can't accept you. Think of it as like a package deal." I smiled sweetly

"Okay, bye then Bella." James said as he grinned at me, it looked sinister.

"James I know you don't speak for all of them. Come on guys, you know I've been good to you." After I had finished my sentence everyone at the table turned away as if to confirm James' statement. "Khloe, Morgan. Come on guys we've been friends for so long now and you're just going to let them kick me out.

"We're sorry Bella but it's for the best." Morgan said and then turned away from me again.

"Oh fuck you guys then. You're all a bunch of arses anyway." I stormed off towards Edwards's table.

"Go well?" Edward asked as I took the seat next to him. Emmett and Alice looked on edge, they were pissed I was back.

"Look I'm sorry for intruding; you guys obviously don't want me here so I'm just going to leave. I'll see you at the end of the day Edward." I went to stand up,

"No it's okay Bella you can stay; it's just a little weird having you around after so long." Emmett said

"Look guys I'm sorry for what I did to you. I was an ass and I know that but I'm here and I'm trying to change. I can't do that unless you guys are willing to help me."

"Bella, I'm not saying we can go back to being best friends because what you did really hurt me but we can at least be friends." Alice spoke up, I nodded. I really didn't have any idea what to say but the nod was like a silent thank you. Just at our conversation had finished over walked Jasper and Rosalie, I was starting to wonder where they had gotten to. Jasper smiled as he spotted me at their table, it was a warm welcome compared to the one I got off his sister. Rosalie slammed her tray on the table and stormed off as soon as she seen me, Emmett gave me an apologetic look and went after her.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble; I really think I should leave. I'm obviously out of place here and everyone seems to have an issue with me. I don't wanna put your friendships at risk."

"It's okay Bella my sister is a drama queen that's all." Jasper smiled as he ate his food. Edward elbowed me and nearly made me choke on my food. He instantly started to laugh and that in your made me laugh,

"Ow Edward that hurt." I said as I rubbed my ribs. I decided to tickle him to get my own back, now Edward is very ticklish and I guess that it wasn't a good idea because he was laughing so much he ended up falling off his seat onto the floor. Jasper, Alice and I all pissed ourselves even Edward was laughing that much that he couldn't get off the floor. Emmett chose this particular moment to walk back over to the table and even he started to laugh, I noticed that he was lacking a tall blonde skank.

"I haven't seen you lot laugh like that in a long time, it's good to have you back Bells." He winked at me.

The bell rang and we all walked to lesson. The rest of the day went pretty quickly and before I knew it I was getting in the Volvo on the way home. As soon as I walked through the door I could smell the sweet scent of vanilla cake, Esme was cooking again.

"Mom we're home." I said as I dumped my bags on the sofa and walked into the kitchen,

"Good afternoon Honey." She dipped her finger into a bowl of bright pink buttercream icing, "Try this." She shoved it into my mouth. It was sweet and buttery to be expected but it tasted like cherries.

"That's delicious. Why is someone having a pink wedding cake?" I asked skeptically,

"It's not a wedding. A close friend of mine asked me to cater and plan her daughter sweet 16. I know I don't usually do parties but you can't say no to friends." She smiled at me but it wasn't true, she was hiding something,

"What are you hiding Mom?" I asked, giving her the eyebrow

"It's Peyton's. Now I know you girls don't tend to get along but her mom offered good money, I couldn't turn something like that down Bells."

"It's fine Mom, I understand. I've got work to do some I'm going to my room."

"Okay babe, love you."

"Love you too." And with that I ran off upstairs.

I was in my room doing my homework while singing along to the radio.

"You the one that I dream about all dayyy, you the one that I think about always, you are the oneeeeeee." All of a sudden I heard laughing, it made me jump and this caused more laughter. "What the fuck do you want Edward?"

"I'm going to band practice and I wanted to know if you wanted to tag along?"

"You're in a band?"

"I'm sure you can hear me banging on my drums every night, it's hardly unnoticeable."

"Yeah but I thought that was just for fun, what you called and who's in it?"

"We're called Wasted Potential and its Jasper, Emmett, Marcus and me. I play drums, Emmett does guitar, Jasper does bass and Marcus sings lead but we all sing. So do you wanna come or not?"

"Sure. Can we grab some food before we go like a McDonalds or something? I'm starving."

"Sure, grab you coat and let's go. I don't wanna be late."

We grabbed maccies then headed to Marcus' house. Apparently his dad built him a soundproof basement for practice and parties so that's where the guys rehearsed. Alice was there too but luckily Rosalie must have been at home staring at herself in the mirror or doing something else totally self-centered. I sat next to Alice and offered her some fries, she smiled and took a handful. No one can deny French fries. The band got up on stage and Marcus began to sing,

_I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid [repeat x5]

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

They stopped singing and Alice and I gave them a standing ovation. The guys walked over to us while Marcus went to get us some drinks, I had a slight suspicion he was going to bring back some beer.

"So what did you think Bella?" Emmett asked and he winked at me,

"You guys actually rock, I can't believe I didn't know that you lot were in a band."

"We've been together a while now, nearly two years I think." Jasper said

"That's awesome, do you guys do like gigs and stuff like that?" I asked enthusiastically

"We've played a couple of clubs but nothing big, it's more of a hobby then a career." Edward answered

"Oh that's still cool though." I smiled as I replied. Just as the conversation finished Marcus came back down stairs, beer bottles in hand.

We had been drinking for about an hour but no one had had over four bottles yet. Alice was a little tipsy, you could tell she doesn't drink a lot, however Edward, Jasper and I weren't even hyped which clearly meant that the three of us drink too much.

"Let's play spin the bottle." Alice said as she giggled like a three year old. We all laughed but agreed to participate. We all sat on the floor in a circle, Alice grabbed an empty bottle, placed it in the middle and proceeded to spin it. It made a gradual stop pointing at Jasper,

"Truth or dare Jazzy?" Alice asked,

"Dare." He rolled his eyes as he said it, clearly not happy with the way things were going,

"I dare you to lick ice cream off of Edward's chest." I immediately burst out laughing and so did Marcus, Edward however looked scared. Jasper and Edward started to refuse to play but Alice told them they had already agreed. Jasper tried to ask for a forfeit but Alice told him he could only have one and that they dares might get worse so he should keep it. After about 10 minutes of arguing both boys agreed and Marcus went to find the ice cream while Edward took off his shirt.

Edward lay down on the floor, his hands covering his face. Alice took a huge scoop of the chocolate ice cream and dumped it onto his chest; she then proceeded to smother it about until it was widely spread. Edward shivered, it was cold. Jasper bent his head down and took one long lick,

"All of it." Alice said, Jasper gave her evils but she just laughed at pointed back at Edward. Jasper took another few licks and it was done. Edward ran upstairs quickly to wipe his body down so we stopped the game until he came back.

"Alice I can't believe you made me do that," Jasper moaned,

"Cheer up, it isn't that bad." Alice smiled

"Just you wait." Jasper threatened. Edward returned and we continued. Seem as though Jasper did the last dare it was his turn to spin the bottle. Fortunately it didn't land on me instead Alice was the next victim; I had an idea that Jasper wasn't going to take it easier on her. She shook her head, dreading what was going to happen to her.

"Alice I dare you to take off all over your clothes, find the nearest store and buy some condoms. If someone asks why you're naked say you and your boyfriend were just about to have sex but no one had a rubber so you came to buy some."

"Fine but to be honest that doesn't sound very plausible. I mean surely you would get dressed first?" She gave him the dirtiest look, stood up and began to strip. She got down to her bra and pants. She looked at Jasper in despair, hoping that he might just change him mind but he hadn't.

"All of the clothes Ali." He smiled devilishly. Alice moaned but took off her underwear and threw them at Jasper.

Alice returned a little over 10 minutes later, frozen and carrying a packet of extra small condoms,

"Here I thought you might need these." She said as she threw them at Jasper. Everyone started laughing except Jasper who was clearly pissed that the size of his manhood had been questioned. Alice got re-clothed and then the game continued. She spun the bottle and I panicked as it landed on me. Alice gave me an evil grin,

"Bella I dare you to snog Edward." I shot her evils, she had to be kidding. "And it can't be a little peck. I mean a full on long ass kiss." Oh god why was she doing this to me. We both leaned in at the same time, this was so wrong. Edward was like my brother and it was totally wrong to snog your brother. Our lips touched and for a minute neither of us moved until Alice coughed and said,

"I didn't say a peck, I said a snog." Edward's lips began to move slowly and mine followed soon after. This was so… so… good? It felt like electricity was pumping into my lips and my whole body had gone weak, I couldn't resist it any longer. My hands crept into his hair and I began tugging it a little, trying to press him even closer to me. Edward's hand snaked their way up to cup my face and his thumbs brushed my cheekbones. I felt his tongue stroke my bottom lip, begging me to open and let him invade my mouth. I willing let him in and our tongues crashing against each other. I moved closer until I was eventually straddling him, rubbing my hands up and down his chest. I could feel his muscles through his shirt and cursed myself that I had never realised until now how fit Edward actually was. His hands were running up and down my sides, tickling me but in a good way.

"Whoa guys please stop dry humping each other." Right now I hated Alice. I hadn't wanted the kiss to stop and now I was faced with the awkwardness of it all.

"What's the time?" I asked, woo go me what a way to epically change subject,

"10:45." Alice said as she checked her watch,

"Yeah we better get going. School tomorrow." Jasper said as he quickly tided up the mess we had created.

The ride home was just as awkward as I had predicted. It was late so the traffic wasn't too bad and we were home in no time. Edward unlocked the door and we both creep inside quietly, Mom and Dad would be asleep by now. We said our goodbyes at the top of the stairs and went into our separate rooms. I got changed into my vest and short before slipping to bed, I fell asleep instantly.

I woke with a jump, I had been having a nightmare. I checked the clock, I had only been asleep for an hour or too. I grabbed my pillow and made my way to Edward's room. I knocked on his door but he didn't answer so I snuck inside. I gently shook him awake,

"Edward, Edward." I whispered. He jumped up and nearly hit me right in the face,

"What's wrong Bells?" He sounded panicked.

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" he smiled at me and pulled up the other side of the quilt. I placed my pillow on the bed and slid beside him. I felt his arm around my waist and he pulled me against his chest. I smiled as sleep took over me, knowing that everything had been forgotten. However I couldn't help thinking it wasn't for the best.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in Edward's room, alone. I had no idea where Edward was but I could see the light coming through the window so I decided to go back into my room and get dressed for school. I was standing in front of my wardrobe in nothing but my underwear; I was trying to decide what to wear.

"Don't move." I hadn't even heard him come in. He kissed my neck and then moved to my shoulders. I felt a sharp pain, he bit me. "Mm, Bella you taste so good." He said as he licked up the blood that was now leaking from my shoulder. He spun me around to face him and pressed his lips to mine, I could taste my blood on them but it didn't put me off. My hands crept into his hair, tugging and pulling on it just like I had done last night, only this time it was needier. He grabbed my thighs and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and hung on for dear life but not once had our mouths actually left each other. He turned us around and led us to the bed. He threw me onto my bed, our lips parting for the first time, and crawled on top of me. He kept all his weight off of me except his hands, he used them to pin my arms above my head. He started kissing and licking my neck, nipping it a few times and it turned me on instantly. I wanted to fuck his brains out right then and there; unfortunately this led to an involuntary hip thrust which Edward didn't like.

"Not yet, I'm going to take my time with you." He grinned at me. His hands left my arms and snaked their way to my shoulder, massaging them gently before slipping my bra strap down my arms. He placed butterfly kisses along my collarbone and every so often bit down gently then sucked, I knew I was going to end up with loads of love bites after this but I didn't care.

"Lift up," He ordered, his voice deep and sexual. I did as he told me to and his fingers made quick work of undoing my bra. He tossed it over his shoulders before pushing me back against the mattress. His lips moved to my left breast, whilst his hand was cupping and rubbing my right one. He was lightly kissing around my nipple but he hadn't touched it yet. I was aching for him to put his hot mouth around it and suck it like there was no tomorrow, and as if he read my mind he did. It was hot and of course wet, and the new feeling as he sucked on it gently and grazing his teeth over it made me shiver with pleasure. Edward seemed to like this because I felt him smile against my skin. I brought my hands into his hair, his fucking hair. It was a turn on in itself, just looking at it made me want to jump him. He switched sides now but it was just as amazing. He seemed to have enough of my breasts for now because he started kissing my stomach,

"Your body is so sexy, Bella," he said as he bit me once again. Every time he did it, I could feel my insides turning to jelly. It hurt but in a good way. His fingers hooked into the sides of my panties and he slid them off slowly, kissing every new bit of exposed skin. He tossed them over his shoulder to join my bra and stood up. He marveled at me for a good five minutes before uttering breathlessly,

"Bella, you're so beautiful, I could happily look at you for the rest of my life." With his words brought bravery. I crawled up to him and stood on my knees so I was eye to eye with him. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, throwing it to the side. I stared at his chest, it was amazing. His abs were well defined and glistening with sweat, it looked like millions of tiny diamonds. I started at the skin just above his trouser line and worked upwards, kissing and licking just like he had done to me. He moaned, loudly, and this only encouraged me to carry on. When I reached his nipples I gave them one little bite and carried on upwards, I mean I didn't know if guys liked that type of thing but I guess I'd find out. I had now reached his neck and without thinking I bit down hard and sucked gently, wanting to mark him as he had me. He hissed loudly and threw me back on to the bed,

"That's quite enough." He grinned and made his way back on top of me; I could see the _'tent'_ in his trousers and it made me hornier to know that I was making him this way. He kissed me and then I felt it, his fingers rubbing my wet pussy. He rubbed my clit, faster and faster until I was practically shaking and then he stopped,

"Not just yet baby, I'm not done with you yet." He kissed my lips lightly. He played with my hair for a few minutes and I was saddened because I thought we were done.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously

"Waiting for you to calm down, if I carry on now you'll cum and I don't want it to happen just yet. Save the best bit till last." He grinned at me

"Well I'm calm so let's carry on." As I said it I jumped on top of him, straddling his hips. I could feel his hard boner pressing against my raging hot core. It was just turning me on even more and if my pussy didn't get any action soon I was going to explode. Edward flipped us so yet again I was underneath him. I felt his fingers at my entrance, running up and down the length of it.

"Gosh Bells, you're so wet for me aren't you, you dirty little whore." I loved when he talked down to me, it made me feel powerless and I'd feel that way for Edward any day. He slipped one finger inside me, going slow at first and then faster. He was going so fast I could hear the sounds of the wetness slapping against his finger. I felt tighter and knew that he had added another one.

"Oh, Edward." Before I could even finish my sentence Edward's hand was covering my mouth.

"Bella, you stupid bitch, Mom and Dad are home. Do you want them to find us? They'd probably separate us and we could never be together. Do you want that?" I shook my head viciously; the idea of leaving Edward brought me to tears. "Good so be a good little slut and keep your mouth shut." Wow dominant Edward was hot. He pumped his fingers faster and faster and I felt a sudden tugging and I wanted to scream. I figured he was trying to add a third but let's be honest, I wasn't that loose for shit like that. I shook my head and he seemed to understand. Strangely I had had enough of being pleasured and I felt I owed Edward one, so I tried my hardest and with a little help managed to flip us.

"It's your turn now," I said as I pushed his trousers and his boxers down. I wrapped my hand around his raging hard on.

"You know you don't have to do this, Bells, I was having fun just pleasuring you."

"No Edward, I want to do this."

"I was hoping you would say that." He pushed himself up on to his elbows so he could watch me have my way with him. I did a few slow strokes, trying to figure out how to get a good technique. He hissed and I knew I was doing something right so I sped up. He looked like he was in pain but I gathered that was because he was stopping himself from exploding into my hand, I think he had another idea of where he wanted to do that. I decided to try something I had never done before. I bent my head and took the end in my mouth and sucked gently, he hissed and jerked.

"Whoa, Bells. That's sensitive."

"I'm sorry, I've never done this before." I blushed and hide my face behind my hair.

"It's okay. Just work on all of it, take it all in your mouth and swirl your tongue. Use your teeth too, that tickles and it feels great, but not too rough or it'll hurt like a bitch." Edward seemed to know what he was talking about, and that made me jealous to know that someone had done this to Edward before I had had the chance. I did as he instructed and it seemed to be working, because Edward was hissing and moaning more often so I was certain I was doing it right.

"Stop!" He said. I started to panic… _maybe I had done something wrong_? I think he could sense what I was feeling because he reassured me, "Bells, I'm sorry to be so blunt but if you didn't stop I was going to spunk in your mouth, and I can imagine that doesn't taste very nice."

"Oh, I thought I did something wrong." I blushed

"No baby, you did great. Now lie down." He commanded. Damn I really liked dominant Edward. I crawled to the top of the bed and rested my head on the pillows, "Move down a bit, I don't want to bash my head on your wall, Bella." I laughed but scooted forward. He placed himself between my legs and I could feel his 'head' at my entrance, "Are you ready?" He asked. I couldn't talk so I simply nodded and with one swift move he was inside me. I could feel every inch of myself stretching to accommodate his large dick. It was painful but it was right, and it felt good so that overcame any pain I was currently in. "Shall I carry on?" He asked, all of a sudden dominant Edward had become loving Edward, and I loved this Edward even more. I nodded and with my permission he began thrusting again, he was going slow and short. I knew he was trying not to hurt me but once I ignored the pain, it was the best feeling I had felt in my life. I tried to encourage him by thrusting my hips up to meet his thrusts, causing him to go deeper inside me and it felt so fucking good. He started going faster and deeper, I could feel my legs practically shaking, "Oh Bella." He said. He instantly flipped us and I was now on top, he grabbed my hips and guided me up and down on his dick. It felt great to be in control, even if I wasn't completely in control. He began to thrust to meet my movements and he turned slightly to the right; he was now hitting a totally different spot. I nearly moaned out loud, but right before I could Edward planted his lips firmly on mine so instead I moaned into his mouth. He did it for a few more thrusts before I felt his dick twitch inside me and his whole body shudder, "Oh shit Bella, I'm going to cum." And as he said it, he did. I couldn't feel anything only that his dick had gone floppy and it wasn't really doing much anymore. I felt disappointed that Edward got to cum but I hadn't. I know that not every woman comes every time but it would have been nice. He pulled me off and rolled me onto the bed next to him.

"Bella, did you cum?" He asked me, I didn't really want to say no but I couldn't lie to Edward,

"No, but you know the majority of women don't always cum during sex. It's perfectly natural." He actually looked shocked.

"No Bella, I never leave a woman who isn't fully satisfied." And with this he moved between my legs and his head dipped down. I felt it, his tongue, licking up and down my slit. I panicked. What if there was blood? I heard you bleed the first time you have sex. However, Edward didn't seem to care, he began sucking my clit and the pressure of it caused me to jerk and my toes curl. His mouth was still on my clit and then I felt him slide two fingers inside me, it was much easier than it had been the first time. The combined thrusts of his fingers and the hotness of his mouth was causing the coil inside me to be wound tighter and tighter, and it caused me to lose all feeling in my legs and feet. He laughed against me and the vibrations literally sent me over the edge. A wave of pleasure and hotness passed through me as I jerked. Edward licked up all of my juices before crawling up my body, "Now that's how I do what I do."

"Bella, Bella." Edward said,

"Hmm, yeah." I mumbled, still dazed

"It's time for school. I've got to be in earlier for Chemistry revision so if you want a lift you better get ready soon." Then I heard the door open and close. I jumped up and looked around me, it was morning and I was in Edward's room. Fucking hell, that was some dream.


	12. Chapter 12

I pressed my head against the cold tiles as the water hit my body. I had been thinking a lot about that dream. I mean I had had sex dreams before you know like ones with Ian Somerhalder or Paul Wesley where they'd bite and feed off me before having hot raunchy sex but never had I had one about a person I actually knew, let alone had one of Edward. What the hell was going on with me? First things got heated up with that kiss and now that dream, maybe I was sexually frustrated? How the hell am I kidding? I like Edward, there I said it. I like my sort of brother, totally sick I know but I can't help it. I pounded my fist against the wall. The thing was I knew that Edward and I could never be together, mom and dad would never accept it but there was a part of me that wanted it. I wanted to be with Edward and I didn't care what people thought.

Once I had thought everything through I decided that it didn't matter, I would let life run its course and if it was meant to be then it would happen and if it wasn't then I needed to get over it. I went into by bedroom, I had told Edward to go on without me and that I would walk instead so that gave me more time to get ready. I chose a red checkered shirt which I tucked into some high-waisted shorts, I paired this with over the knee white socks and a pair of deep red Vans. I did my make-up next, I applied little foundation, some blush, mascara and eyeliner on both the top lid and the bottom then I added shiny deep red lip gloss. I did my hair in a messy fishtail plait and I was done. I grabbed my bag before running downstairs. I kissed mom on the cheek before going outside, I had no time to stop for breakfast. I jumped into my purple Mini convertible, it was a present that Carlisle had got me yesterday. I had told him I broke up with Declan so he thought I'd need a ride from now on and it was waiting in the driveway when I woke up with a little note saying '_To Bells, love Daddy xx'._

I picked Alice up on the way,

"So what was with that kiss last night?" she asked as she did up her seatbelt,

"I don't know Alice, I really don't." she laughed,

"I'll tell you something but you can never repeat it or tell Edward I told you," I nodded, "He may of acted like he hated you but he never really did. He would always watch you, looking out for you. He told me you guys argued and he said some mean things but he said he never meant them. I reckon he likes you Bella, the real you though not that skank you used to be."

"Thanks for that Alice, every girl needs to know what a skank she's been." I gave her a sarcastic smile

"You know what I mean Bella. You used to be so far up your own arse, you thought that everyone loved you when in reality nobody really liked you. I mean you're different now, I think you realised what you did and you've changed. You've became the old Bella, the Bella I liked and I couldn't be happier. The same can be said for Em, he loves having you back. He only didn't talk to you because of Edward, he didn't want to risk losing him but he was also scared you wouldn't accept him with your new found friends. Jasper loves you, he's only known you for like a day but he thinks you're so funny. It's just Rose but I think she's jealous, she's always been the dominant female in the group and she knows now you're back that's gonna change. She doesn't do well with competition."

"Thanks Ali, it's good to hear I'm no longer hated." I smiled as we pulled into the school parking lot, the space next to Edwards beloved Volvo was free so I parked there and we both jumped out.

I sighed and pulled out my timetable, it was the third day of school and I hadn't quite remembered it yet. I groaned because I had P.E first, I still hated it after all these years but the fact that Alice, Emmett, Edward and Jasper were all in my class made it more bearable. I got changed into my usual pink sports bra and pink adidas bottoms. I looked at myself, I didn't know how I had gotten away with dressing like this for P.E for so long but seem as though I had nothing else to wear I had no choice but to grin and bear it. It was a mystery how a few weeks earlier I wouldn't have cared if I looked like a slut but now I was so uncomfortable in an outfit like this, I guess the almost rape does that to you. The only thing I did like about this outfit was it showed off my toned belly and my new cherry bellybar, which I then had to cover with a huge plaster so that was a downer. I reminded myself to bring a tank top for the next lesson.

Once Alice was dressed we left the dressing room and made our way to the sports hall. The guys were already sitting on the benches near the back, Coach Large standing in front of them. Alice and I made our way over to them. As soon as we approached them I saw Coach look me up and down. Ahh now I know why I got away with it, the Coach was a perv. I smiled awkwardly as I sat down next to Edward, he gave me a sympathetic look before stripping of his shirt and handing it to me. I slipped it on and grinned at Edward as I said thanks. Soon all the other students were walking into the hall, I gasped when I saw him. Declan wasn't in yesterday and I guessed he was hiding his shame or yanno waiting for his bruises to fade, which they hadn't because even from where I was sitting I could see the obvious yellowing around his eye. He gave me evils as he took a seat on the opposite bench, his usual army of skanks beside him. They were all trying to get in his pants since the word had spread round that we had broken up and he seemed to be loving it. It made me wonder why he was even with me, he clearly loved female attention and then another thought occurred what the fuck if that stupid cunt had cheated on me? My thoughts were interrupted as Coach became to talk,

"Cullen where's your shirt?" Edward pointed at me and I blushed, Coach shook his head before carrying on, "Right listen up today we're going to be playing basketball, Cullen and Simms you can captain." Declan laughed as he stood up and stood next to Edward, he was first to pick,

"I pick McCarty." What the fuck was he playing at picking Emmett. I prayed to god that I wasn't on his team. It was Edwards turn to choose now,

"I pick Bella." He smiled at me as I jumped up and stood next to him.

"I pick Hale." What the fuck was going through his brain? Edward looked kind of shocked. It carried on for a while and soon everyone was picked, Edward ended up with Alice and I and some of the other guys from our class while Declan had Emmett, Jasper and some others. No one knew what he was up to.

The game began and I was placed as small forward, the girl marking with me was as equally as small as I was but she was chunkier. The whistle blew and almost instantly I was knocked on my arse, stupid bitch had shoved me. I bet this was his fucking plan, leave me with no defense and attack me. I managed to get myself up and run towards the ball. Both Edward and Declan were point guards, the most important member of the team. I was standing between Declan and the chubby girl, he threw the ball and he threw it directly at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but it never came, instead I heard a slap followed by a bump. I opened my eyes to find Edward on the ground in front of me, the ball in his hands.

"Did you just seriously take a ball for me?" I asked as I bent down to help him up,

"Bells it was gonna hit you in the face, I can't let that happen. Besides I'm taller then you so it hit me in the chest." He stood up and dropped the ball. He had a huge red circle on his chest. I gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks."

"Break it up." Coach said as he made his way over to us, he studied Edwards chest, "That's why we wear shirts boy. Games over, find something to entertain yourselves for the next half hour."

We all sat back down the bench and talked,

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked,

"Rose doesn't play sports, she got mom to write her a fake doctors letter saying she has a bad back so she gets out of PE lessons." Jasper said

"Oh, she seems like a lovely girl. It's just a shame she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Bella, she wishes she was you. Rosalie always wants to be queen bee."

"But I'm not anymore so why does she still hate me?" I asked puzzled

"I don't know. She won't tell anyone, not even me and I'm her boyfriend." Emmett said

"I wouldn't worry though Bella, Rose doesn't like a lot of people." Jasper stated. The bell rang and we all made our way to go get changed. As I walked past the mirrors I noticed I still had Edwards shirt on, I turned and noticed it has the word 'Cullen' on the back. I grinned, a little worried that that one word could make me smile.

"Bella, come on." I jumped as Alice called me

"I'm coming." I replied as I jogged into the changing rooms.

We met the boys outside the changing rooms and I handed Edward his shirt back. He smiled at me before shoving it back into his bag.

"What lesson you got next?" Alice asked

"French." I said with an eye-roll

"Music." Jasper, Edward and Emmett said, it was freaky how they all said it at the same time. I laughed,

"What about you Ali?" I smiled

"Art and we best get going otherwise we'll be late and mom won't be happy if I get another detention." We all laughed and went our separate ways.

French was boring as usual, I regretted taking it but it was too late to change now. The bell rang and I practically ran out the door, if I was stuck in that room for another second I probably would have gone mad. I walked to the cafeteria alone but I met everyone at the table. I tried hard to hide my surprise as I seen Rosalie sitting at the table for once. I took the seat next to Edward and began eating, unsure of what to say.

"Look Bella, I don't like you but I guess I'm just gonna have to tolerate you." I nodded at her unsure of what to reply. Nobody was talking and the silence had become unbearable so I left my plate and walked off. I found the willow tree out in the courtyard; I had come here to think a lot over the past few years. I closed my eyes and sat in silence. I was annoyed, I had never done anything to Rosalie and yet she hated me. I mean Edward, Em and Alice had more right to hate me then her but they didn't so what gave her the right to hate me.

"Bella." His voice was soft and caring, "are you okay?" He took a seat next to me, put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him,

"I'm alright, I just can't understand why she hates me so much. I've never done anything to her." I sighed.

"Forget about it, Rose is a bitch and that's her own problem." I laughed, "It's nearly time for class, come on." He stood up and offered me his hand

"Actually I think I'm going to skip the rest of the day." I smiled sweetly, hoping he wouldn't have a go at me.

"Then I'm skipping too. I'll text Em and get him to cover for me." He pulled his phone out and his fingers skimmed over the keys, he was actually being serious.

"Edward, I can't let you skip class. You're a good student with good grades."

"Shut up Bella." He laughed as he shoved me, "You make me sound perfect."

"Oh because you don't act like you are."

"Okay you asked for it." He picked me up and swung me over his shoulder, I screamed but luckily everyone was inside and couldn't hear.

"Put me down." I said as I pounded my fists against his back. He laughed before placing my feet on the ground.

"We better go, the bell's gonna ring in a sec." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the car park. I couldn't help but noticed the feeling in my hand as he held it, it felt like a million bolts of electricity were surging through my hand. He pulled us to his car and instructed for me to get in,

"What about my car?" I asked, pointing at it

"We can leave it here until tomorrow? No, that's not safe. Give me your keys." I tossed them to him, "I'm going to hide them in your car and then Em can drop it off to ours later, he got a lift with me this morning cause his car broke down so he could use a car anyway."

"Well I picked Alice up so make sure he gives her a lift too." He nodded and pulled out his phone and text Emmett to let him know. We got into the car, Edward smiled at me and we were off with no idea of where we were going.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward decided to take us on what he called a short cut when in actuality it was taking us longer than the usual route. It was quite hot in forks today, miracle right. The windows were down and the radio was blaring out the latest hits. We had been driving for a good ten minutes before I spotted it, a huge open meadow. The grass was green and the sun was burning down on it,

"Edward stop, I wanna go in there." I said as I pointed to the meadow. He pulled the car in and parked up. We got out the car and looked around, "Isn't it beautiful Edward?" I said as I wondered around

"Bella it's a bit of grass, not exactly the most spectacular of views."

"You're such a buzzkill man." I said as I found a flower spot and sat down on the floor, "It's beautiful, it's so pure and untouched by man. I wish we could stay here all day." I said as I lay back and looked at the sky, for once it was pure blue with not a cloud in sight.

"Well we can." Edward said as he came and lay down beside me. I pulled out my phone and pressed play. Soft music began to play, it was so relaxing.

It felt like we lay there for hours but the next time I checked my phone only 20 minutes had passed.

"Come on Ed, get up. I wanna go exploring like we did when we were kids." I jumped up, grabbed his hand and tired my hardest to pull him up. He began to laugh at me when it became apparent that I was getting nowhere. He stood up and brushed himself down,

"Come on then Baby Bella." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the woods. I was doing well at first until I stumbled on a sharp rock and cut my knee. I screamed out as the blood started to trickle down my leg,

"Bella, stop being such a baby." He said as he shook his head and carried on walking.

"I hate you Edward. At least when we were kids you cared more." I said as I followed him.

"Bella when we were kids it was cute, now it's just annoying."

"Are you calling me annoying?" I shouted at him,

"No, I'm saying that your fear of blood is impractical." He laughed. I decided to stray from his path, hoping to scare him, when I heard it. It was gushing water and that only meant one thing,

"Edward, come here." I shouted

"What?" I screamed, not realizing he was so close. He chuckled at me before he overtook me again. We pushed through the last bit of trees until we came to the rock edge.

"It's a waterfall." I smiled at him

"Yeah Bells, I can see that." I shoved him, annoyed by his sarcasm.

"I wanna go swimming. It looks so cool and deep." I said as I began to strip.

"Bells, I bet it's freezing in there and," He stopped for a few seconds, scanning my body. He grabbed me and pulled me towards him. At first I thought he was going to kiss me but then I noticed the look in his eye. He wasn't happy, "What the fuck is this?" Oh shit, he spotted it. I had managed to keep my tattoos hidden for months, I had the words:

La vita è bella tattooed on my right rib.

"It's a tattoo Edward." I said as I pulled my legs out of my shorts.

"No shit Bells." He rolled his eyes at me, "When did you get it done?"

"Just before my sixteenth." I was now standing in my bra and pants, my clothes in a neat pile on the nearest dry rock.

"What does it even mean? I can see it clearly has 'bella' in it. Why tattoo yourself with your own name?" I laughed at his stupidity, no one in their right mind gets their own name tattooed onto them.

"It means my dear Edward 'life is beautiful' in Italian. Bella means beautiful douchebag." I said as I gave him the middle finger. Lucky for me he didn't take it too seriously and started laughing,

"Any other ones I should know about?" He asked, giving me the eyebrow. I had decided that it wasn't best to keep secrets from Edward so I pulled down the side of my pants to expose the bright pink kiss tattooed on my left hipbone. I closed my eyes, I could fell the lecture coming on. To my surprise he just laughed.

"Please tell me those are your lips?"

"Of course they are. It's not like I'm not going to get someone else's lips. Now let's forget about my tattoos and go swimming."

"Fine." And with that he pushed me into the river. My head sunk under and water filled my lungs as I tried to breathe, I started to panic. I could feel myself getting lightheaded from lack of air and my eyes closed. Suddenly I felt the warm air and knew I had returned to the surface. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"Bella…Bella." I heard and then a splash happened around me. I felt his strong arms around my waist pulling me onto the side. I coughed up the remaining water and wiped my eyes.

"Edward you fucktard." I said as I shoved up

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to nearly drown." I laughed, he seemed so serious.

"Edward, I'm joking. You coming back in?" I jumped back in, totally un-phased by the previous events. I wasn't going to let something stupid ruin my day. I treaded the water to keep myself from going under. For the first time I noticed that Edward was still fully clothed and his clothes, well they were now fully drenched. I know there was no point in taking them off now but I was hoping he did. Just as I thought it, Edward stood up and started taking his clothes off. Once he got down to his boxers, he ran and cannonballed into the water. He came up and shook his head, whipping his goddamn sex hair all over the place.

"Yanno I can actually touch the floor." He said as he stood up straight.

"Good because my legs are starting to hurt." I said as I swam over to him and wrapped my legs around his waist while my arms wound around his neck. I looked into his eyes, the sun made the green sparkle. I don't know what happened but I guess I got caught up in the moment because before I could stop myself I pressed my lips to his. It took my brain about 5 seconds to realise what was going on and that's when I pulled back,

"I'm so…" Before I could finish my sentence his lips were back on mine, soft but controlling. My hands found their way into his hair, softly tugging and pulling on it. I pulled away first and rested my forehead against his.

"Wow. Well that was…nice." Edward said as he smiled at me. I laughed,

"Did you seriously just call a kiss nice?"

"Shut up Bella, you're ruining our moment." He said. He returned his lips to mine but this time it was more needy and overpowering. I felt his hands creeping up my waist,

"Bells, I think you need to cool off." And he picked me up into the air before launching me across the lake.

"You bastard!" I screamed as I resurfaced. I was totally going to get him back for that.

When we made our way back to the car it became apparent that we had forgotten one simple thing, we had no clean clothes to change into. Luckily for me, I only had wet underwear whereas Edward had got all his clothes completely drench after his heroic rescue. This meant that Edward was sitting in only his boxers driving home, I just prayed that Mom and Dad weren't home when we got back. It would be awkward trying to explain to them how we both got completely wet. We hadn't really talked about what happened but it wasn't awkward. I was just waiting for Edward to bring it up, I don't want to look overly obsessed. We pulled up outside the house; I got out first and unlocked the door before checking for Mom and Dad. Once I was certain the coast was clear I signaled for Edward to run. He ran inside the house and pressed the lock button on his keys before shutting the door.

"You can use the bathroom first." He said as we got to the hallway.

"No, it's fine. I'll use the ensuite from Mom and Dad's room."

"Okay well I'll meet you downstairs for dinner after?" I nodded before going into my room to get some clothes before going for a shower.

I dried my hair and tied it up in a bun before putting on my clothes. I picked some grey with purple stripes Adidas bottoms and a purple SoulCal hoodie, perfect for lounging around the house in. I exited the bathroom and went downstairs, Edward was already sitting at the table with two plates of Lasagna and curly fries. I smiled as I sat down in front of him and grabbed the cutlery. Edward spoke first, breaking the silence.

"Bella, I just thought you should know I like you. I really like you." I smiled as I leaned forward and kissed his cheek,

"I like like you too Edward."

"Good now that's all sorted, I wanted to know if you would consider going on a date with me."

"Where to?"

"See I was thinking maybe movies and a meal but we've done that already. So how about bowling and then a meal?" He grinned at me and it that moment I would have agreed to anything.

"Sounds pretty good to me. Tomorrow?" He nodded, "I'm already excited." I said as I winked at him. He laughed before replying,

"Me too."

After dinner I went upstairs to 'do homework' well at least that's what everyone thought but in reality I was just running up the phone bill with Alice. I had told her all about today's event and all she did was scream the whole entire time. It was nice to be friends with Alice again. When I was with the other group the girls, as much as I love them, weren't exactly the nicest people and I could never have girly conversations with but Alice was totally different. She loved to talk about boys and stuff like that but she also loved to bitch which is another thing I loved about her, it was good to have someone to vent to if you get annoyed.

After my hour long phone call I decided to go downstairs to join the others. They were all in the living room watching a film, I don't know what it was called but it looked scary. Mom and Dad were on the one sofa and I was on the other with Edward and Emmett, who had apparently showed up while I was in my room because he wanted a sleepover. I sat in the middle of them both, all three of us snuggled under Emmett's quilt. Emmett always had to bring his quilt when he slept over because Edward refused to share a bed with him because he didn't know what Em might try and do so he ended up on the floor. I found it hilarious every time he said it but Mom and Dad didn't like the crudeness of it all. Anyway so we were watching this film, it was disgusting. There were blood and guts everywhere. At some point I screamed and hid my face on Edward's shoulder, this earned a very confused look from Mom and Dad. I remembered that they weren't aware of the current 'friend' status Edward and I had, for all they knew we still hated each other. However when they noticed that we were getting along they smiled at us, I think they were just happy we weren't cussing each other.

I ended up falling asleep, the film was just too bad for me to handle. When Edward woke me we were still in the living but Mom and Dad had obviously gone to bed which left only me, him and Em. He gently shook me,

"Bella, come on. We need to go to bed." I rubbed my eyes and stood up, still half asleep. I stumbled as I started to walk, I was uncoordinated on a normal day but I had just woken up so it was multiplied.

"Hop on Beauty." Emmett said as he bent down. I nodded and jumped on, not sure what I was doing but too tired to give a fuck.

"If I'm Beauty does that make you my Beast?" I said as I laid my head on his shoulder,

"I'll be whatever you want me to be Bells." Emmett laughed,

"Okay but only if Edward can be goldilocks."

"Hey! Why am I a girl?" Edward said

"Shush Edward, stop being such a girl." I mumbled.

"Yeah Goldie, stop being such a girl." Em said, I'm pretty sure he winked at him.

"Em you do know that by calling you a beast she's saying you're ugly." Edward said as he smirked at Em.

"Yeah but at least she isn't calling me a girl and if you remember dear Edward the beast turns into a handsome prince at the end then him and Beauty live happily ever after. So suck my dick Edward." Emmett stuck his tongue out at him. I laughed, Em did have a point. I felt his steps getting bigger and guessed we were on the stairs, if I had been fully awake I would have probably been shit scared but half-asleep me couldn't give a fuck.

"Where shall I put her Ed?" Em asked as we reached the hallway.

"Put her in my bed." Edward said, I could imagine Emmett giving him a 'WTF' look. I felt the soft mattress against my back and the quilt under my chin.

"Goodnight Bells." Edward said as he kissed my forehead, the spot where his lips touched burned a little. Emmett did the same and then I felt the bed sink next to me meaning Edward had got in now. Emmett I presume was on the floor. I was going to go to sleep but then I decided to listen to their conversation, it was much too interesting to miss.

"Dude, weird much? You won't even let me sleep in your bed with you."

"Em 1) you're a dude, it's kinda gay. 2) Bella has been having nightmares recently so she's been in here with me a lot and 3) you're like some sex deprived rabbit, for all I know you could rape me while I was asleep." Edward laughed,

"Edward how dare you underestimate my sexual relationship with Rose. I know I get laid more than you do because you're a virgin and I have a stable relationship with a beautiful girl who is just about as sex mad as I am."

"Em you can't throw my virginity in my face when I chose to be one. I'm sorry I don't try and fuck anything that moves like you, I'm waiting for someone special. You just gave yours to that whore, it was meaningless."

"So what, it isn't something that special. I mean I hardly remember the first time but at least it got me some practice in. I'm a great fuck now, just ask Rose. I make her cum like 4 times in one go." Ewww I did not want to hear this.

"Emmett please shut the fuck up." Edward laughed, "I don't want to know about that shit man." Emmett laughed,

"So what's going on with you and Bella?" Oh see I knew there was a reason I stayed up,

"I'd tell you but you have such a huge mouth that by tomorrow morning I guarantee that the whole of Forks will know."

"Fine, spit swear?"

"Eww Em we haven't done that since we were kids."

"Yeah but it's the holiest of promises." I heard Emmett spit into his hand

"This is so gross." Edward said but I heard him too spit into his hand.

"Now I've promised will you please enlighten me?"

"I really like her Em. We kissed earlier and I'm talking full on making out. It was amazing. It's like when I'm with her I'm whole and when we're apart I feel empty like I need to be with her. When we touch it's like little sparks of electricity shoot through my body and when we kiss it's like I can't control myself. I get all caught up and I just want to be in that moment with her and never let go." Emmett laughed,

"Dude Bella was right, you're such a fucking girl."

"Oh I'm sorry I have actual feelings Em. Fuck you, I'm going to sleep." I felt the bed shifted so I guessed he rolled over.

"Goodnight my baby boy."

"And that is why I don't let you share my bed, you're such a fucking queer Emmett." I heard Emmett chuckle. I felt Edward's arm creep around my waist, he didn't attempt to pull me closer probably because he didn't want to disturb me but I scooted closer anyway and rested my head on his chest. It was moving up and down with his steady breaths and I could hear his heart beating, the two combined were very relaxing and before I knew it I was falling asleep. Just before I dozed off I felt Edward lips on my head again,

"Sweet dreams Bella." And then darkness took over me and my dream world was filled with Edward's sexiness.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Oh my gosh, just realised this hasn't been updated in a over a year! So sorry people but updates will come more often now :)**

* * *

The school day went fast and before I knew it I was jumping in the car on the way home. Edward pulled up outside and I quickly ran inside and up to the toilet, I had been holding that piss in since 3rd lesson. I took my trousers and pants down and sat down on the seat. I sighed when I spotted it, that lovely red stain in my panties. Trust it to happen today, now I really wasn't in the mood to go out. I took a shower, I couldn't help but feel dirty even after I got out. I did the necessary precautions and walked into my room. I was not going to let this ruin my night with Edward, I was determined to have a good night. I opened my wardrobe, trying to find something to wear but unfortunately nothing felt good and I soon gave up. My belly was bloated and my boobs hurt so literally everything I owned was too tight and looked awful. I dressed in my black sweats and a purple adidas jumper. I looked and felt like shit and I gathered I'd have to cancel on Edward. Now I was pissed off, I was really looking forward to it.

I walked downstairs to find Edward was just finishing his homework. He was dressed in jeans and a tightly fitted jumper, it showed off his chest and muscles perfectly. It made me feel even more shit to see him looking so perfect.

"Edward, I can't make tonight." I sighed as I flopped on the sofa beside him.

"Why, what's wrong?" He said, his face looked worried

"I'm just not in the mood for dressing up tonight." I didn't want to sit there and talk periods and women problems to Edward.

"Bells, I'm more than happy to go out with you in your sweats and jumper. You're beautiful to me in whatever you wear." In that moment I could have happily jumped Edward right there on that sofa. His words had lifted me from that shit feeling I always got this time of the month.

"Okay. Let me just do my hair and make-up then we can go." I said as I smiled and ran up the stairs.

I pulled my hair up into a high loose bun on my head and applied a little foundation and pink lip gloss. I looked myself over in the mirror and realised this was probably the best I was going to look tonight so I went downstairs to join Edward. I laughed as I walked down and spotted Edward standing there in grey sweats and a green hoodie. The green really made his eye pop.

"Nice look handsome." I joked as I reached the last step

"Hey I thought if you get to go out like this, then I want to as well I have never left this house in my sweats before so you should feel honored." He grinned his lopsided grin and my knees went weak, the night was already looking up and we hadn't even left the house yet. I called to Mom to tell her that we were going out but she hadn't replied so I scribbled down a note for her when she gets back. I pulled on my purple Vans and went out first as Edward locked the door then we were off. The bowling place wasn't too far and it had a restaurant there as well so we were all set for the night.

When we got there we booked five games as there were two of us and we knew it wouldn't take long for us to finish one game. I wanted to have the bumpers up but Edward refused, claiming it was cheating. I typed out names into the machine. I put Edward as Edweirdo and so he called me B-Rabbit, he found this hilarious as that's the name Eminem's character goes by in 8 Mile I however didn't find it that amusing. Edward bowled first and being the perfect being he is, he scored a strike. I however got a gutterball which was then followed by 19 more gutterballs. If you haven't worked it out that meant I finished the game with the grand total of 0! While Edweirdo got 267 points, who knew Edward was so good at bowling.

We were on game 4 and so far Edward had won all the games however in one game I managed to get a total score of 40, which I was so proud of. After the first couple of shots it became apparent that Edward was taking it easy on me, probably hoping I would win this game but I knew I'd never win against him. The scores were pretty close but I was in the lead, Edward had 23 and I had 27, it was the first point of the night that I had more point then Edward. It was my turn and as I was in the lead I thought I'd try a heavy ball, hoping that the weight might knock down more pins. It was so heavy that I needed both hands to carry it. I made my way to the line, swung the ball and let go but as I did some the weight of the ball pulled me forward and I fell over, hitting my head in the process. I cringed as I felt something wet trickling down my forehead, I cursed my clumsiness as Edward helped me up.

"Oh my gosh Bells, you've split your head open. I can see your brain!" Edward laughed

"Fuck you, that's not funny. Do I need to go to the hospital or what?" I asked.

"Yeah I think you do. You hit the floor pretty hard, you might have internal damage." I huffed but accepted his knowledge, Dad had taught him a lot.

Edward texted Dad as we got into the car, he was on duty tonight and would make sure I got seen quickly so I could go home quickly. Dad met us in the reception area and took us into a cubicle straight away. First he checked the wound, it was deep and needed stitches. Then he checked my pupils but he said they looked fine but seeing as I was his daughter he wanted me to have the best care and therefore I had to have a MRI scan to check for internal bleeding. However he was busy so he left and told me that a nurse would be in shortly to look at my wound.

Edward held my hand and I had the stitches, 3 in total. It didn't hurt, I was used to it by now after all the accidents I've had. Luckily it was in my hair line so after it healed it would barely be noticeable but until then I had to wear a huge plaster on my head, I looked like a right twat.

"Change the dressing daily to prevent infection and I'll get you some cream to put on it as well then in 3-5 days you need to return so we can take them out." The nurse said as she placed the plaster over the wound.

"Thank you." She smiled and then left. I turned to Edward. "I'm sorry for ruining our first date Edward."

"It's fine Bells, it's not your fault." He said and then checked his watch, "When are they going to take you for your scan? They're taking the piss now." he huffed as he exited the cubicle. The next minute he returned with a rather small female doctor,

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cullen. We'll take her down right away, there's an empty slot in five minutes." The nurse then immediately wheeled me away.

30 minutes later I returned to my little cubicle to find Edward sitting in the chair fast asleep. He looked so peaceful that I didn't want him to be woken so I took the blanket off my bed and lay it over him. I sat back down on the bed and listened to some music, it could be a long time before I got any results back but I wasn't allowed to go home just in case I did have anything wrong with me.

Dad came to see me just before he finished his shift.

"Hey Bells, how you feelin'?" he asked as he perched himself on the end of the bed.

"I've been better, just want to go home." I sighed

"I know baby but your results won't be much longer now. I've requested Edward stay in with you until your results come and then providing everything is okay, you can go straight home."

"Thanks Dad." He kissed my head, said goodnight and then left to go home. I only wished I was going with him.

Eventually my phone died so I decided to read a magazine.

"Ummm Bella?" he voice was all muffled

"Edward?"

"Are your results back yet?" he asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Not yet but I saw Dad not that long ago and he said it shouldn't be much longer."

"Good 'cause this chair is uncomfortable." He stood up and cracked his back.

"Come sit on the bed then, I'm sure we can both fit." I moved over and he slipped in beside me. He had his arm draped over my shoulders and I snuggled my head against his chest. He kissed the sore spot on my head,

"How you feeling B?"

"Tired, I just want to go home."

"Me too Bells, me too." He kissed my head again and then stood up, "I'm gonna go see where these scans are. Be right back." And off he ran.

He must have been gone 20 even 30 minutes before he returned. He was alone so I gathered that I was going to be here for some time.

"Come on Bells, I just spoke to Dr. Crewman and he's checked your scans, everything's fine and you're free to go home." He smiled at me before grabbing his coat. I pulled my hoodie over my head and we were ready to leave.

We were in the car and I decided to have the conversation we needed.

"Edward, what's going on with us?" I asked as I turned down the radio

"That's entirely up to you Bells. What do you want to be going on with us?" He asked as he turned and cheekily grinned at me.

"I really like you Edward, I would really like it if we could…I don't know how to put it, god I'm such a sham!" I covered my face with my hands, knowing that I was probably as red as a beetroot.

"I think I know what you're trying to say," I peeked through my hands and could see him smiling at me, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I would love to." I said, my hands still covering my face as it was probably now redder then it was before. He chuckled at me and then we pulled onto the drive. We both got out and Edward locked the car. I noticed that the light in the living room was on so I walked straight in. Mom and Dad were sitting on the sofa watching TV. As soon as I walked in Mom shot up and ran over to me, checking every inch of me to ensure I was healthy.

"Bella, I wish you were more elegant. I wouldn't have to worry so much then." She said as she squeezed me. She kissed my head and the dragged me to the sofa. I looked at Edward and Edward looked at me and it was like we both knew what we had to do.

"Mom, Dad we need to talk to you." Edward said seriously as he took the seat across from us.

"Oh it's okay Edward, we already know." Mom said as she smiled at us. We looked at each other and we were both confused.

"How?" Edward finally asked after what seemed like a lifetime.

"It's become obvious the past couple of days that you two have become close again, like when you were children. Plus Carlisle overheard you two talking at the hospital." She smirked at us,

"Esme! I told you not to mention that. I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I was coming to tell you there was a spot free for a scan but I heard you talking about a date so I scurried off. I wanted you both to tell us in your own time rather than butt in."

"It's fine Dad really. We just want you to know that Bella and I are going to make it official now and we thought it was best we told you guys first."

"Of course it's fine Edward." Mom said as she smiled at us.

"Now get to bed you two, I expect you to go to school tomorrow Bella." We nodded and headed for the door but not before Carlisle called us,

"Oh and Edward," Edward turned towards him, "If you and Bella are a couple now then I would appreciate it if you two slept in your own rooms from now on." His face was stern and serious. Edward nodded and we both walked upstairs.

We reached the hallway joining our rooms.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Edward said as he took me in his arms.

"Me too, I thought we were going to get a lecture." I tiptoed so I could reach his lips and kissed him. It wasn't long but I could feel the love there, it was more passionate then a kiss that lasted five minutes.

"Goodnight B." He said as he kissed my head

"I'm going to miss being next to you." I said as I gave him one last hug then headed for my room.

I changed into my pajamas and jumped into bed. I looked at my bedside clock and it was 1 am so I decided it was time for bed. However I wanted to do something before I did. I opened my laptop and turned it on. After a sort while it loaded up and I pulled my social network site.

"_Bella Swan went from 'single' to 'in a relationship'." _

Now we just had to wait for school tomorrow for all the rumors to spread.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to all you readers :) Here's the next chapter, Drama is promised**

* * *

My alarm woke me up the next day around 7, I was still so knackered with only having 6 hours sleep. I peeped through Edward's door but he was still asleep so I jumped in the shower first. I still couldn't get my dressing wet so I put a shower cap on and make sure it covered my forehead. I washed my body and had a quick shave before jumping out and running to my bedroom. I took my dressing off and covered the cut in cream before doing anything otherwise I knew I would forget to do it and the last thing I needed was for it to get infected. I dealt with my hair first as otherwise my clothes would be covered with hair. I pull it into a ponytail, fishtail plaited it and then wrapped it around to form a bun. Next I did my make-up, I applied some light foundation, eyeliner, mascara and finished it off with bright red lipstick to go with my outfit as I already knew what I was wearing. I picked out a red and white checkered bralet and some light high-waisted shorts, I paired the outfit with my red Dr. Martens.

When I exited my bedroom I heard the shower running so I guessed Edward was getting ready. I made my way downstairs to cook myself some breakfast. I decided on having chocolate pop tarts and I put some in for Edward too. I noticed that both parents had gone out already so it was just us for breakfast.

Edward came down not long after I did and once we finished our pop tarts, we headed to school. Edward insisted with took his Volvo as my car was too girly according to him. I text Alice and offered to pick her up but she was getting a ride with Jasper. I had rang Alice yesterday and filled her in on what had happened between Edward and I, she seemed really excited which was really weird but hey that's Alice for you. Edward mentioned that he had told Emmett so I gathered that Alice would tell Jasper and Emmett would tell Rosalie so at least that meant that everyone in the group would know before gossip started to spread.

As we pulled in school I noticed that everyone was gathering around their cars. Most people were chatting but as soon as they saw the Volvo they stopped talking and all eyes were staring at us.

"You coming B?" Edward said as he turned the engine off,

"No I think I'm gonna wait for the bell to ring and when everyone goes to class then I'll get out." He laughed at me before getting out. He walked round the car and opened my door, he stuck his head in and gave me an evil little grin.

"Get out now." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car. I laughed as I stumbled out but I shut up the minute my head came up and noticed that literally everyone in the car park was staring at us. I stood up straight and started walking toward schools. Edward was still holding my hand and he gave it a little squeeze as we walked past a group of sniggering girls. We reached home room and Edward gave me a quick kiss.

"Mr Cullen, we do not tolerate public displays of affection here in school. Please save your love life for home." Edward laughed as the teacher walked off.

"See you at lunch Bells." He gave me a quick hug and then left to get to his home room on time. Luckily the room was empty so I just made my way to the back of the classroom, it felt like being in freshman year again. I sat in the corner and waited for the teacher to come. It wasn't long before the other students started to full the room, everyone looking in my direction as the entered and sat down. I could tell today was going to be a long day. The teacher came and took the register and then we all left for our first lesson, mine was Chemistry. Chemistry was mostly filled with nerds but that still didn't stop them from staring at me and making comments, too low for me to hear but I knew they were directed at me.

Before I knew it was break time. I hurried to the toilet as I really needed a wee. I was just about to flush the toilet when I heard some girls outside the cubicles talking,

"Did you hear that Bella and Edward are together, like TOGETHER together?" I knew that voice, it was Jessica. She and I were on the cheerleading squad together.

"Yeah Lauren told me in home room." She was with Angela, she always seemed like a nice girl before now.

"I'm not even sure it's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related." Bless Angela, at least someone was sticking up for us.

"Yeah but they live together, it's weird." I chose this moment to flush the toilet and walk out. The look on their faces was priceless but I didn't lower myself to her level, I simply smiled and washed my hands before exiting the bathroom.

It wasn't long before I found Edward in the quad with Alice and Emmett. As I walked up Alice gave me a hug and whispered in my ear,

"Edward's concerned about you." I nodded my head and tried to act like she hadn't spoken to me, I had a feeling Edward didn't want me to know. Emmett gave me a hug next, he squeezed me, ruffled my hair and winked at me. I couldn't help but laugh and it made me feel a lot better. Somehow I no longer cared what anybody thought about me, I had my two best friends and an amazing boyfriend and I couldn't be fucked what other people thought. They were probably jealous because their boring mediocre lives didn't bring them any joy so they felt the need to bring mine down. I sat down on Edward's lap and he played with my hair as we talked about this morning lessons. Alice had said she hadn't heard many people talking but I knew she was lying to try and make me feel better. Edward said he'd received a few weird looks but it was nothing too unusual for him, he'd always got weird looks since he left the popular group.

Soon the bell rang and it was time to go back to lessons. Next I had Drama and luckily it was with Alice. I felt at ease having someone with me, it seemed to take my mind off the fact that everyone was staring at me. Drama was boring as usual, I regretted taking it but it was too late to change now. We had written our own plays last lesson and this lesson we had to act it out. Our play was about time travel, Alice had come up with it and I just went along with the idea. Towards the end of the performance it became clear that ours was the best so I was thankful for Alice's idea. The bell rang and it was time for lunch.

As I left the classroom I noticed Khloe sitting outside, she came up to me but she didn't look mad so I told Alice to carry on and I would meet them all in the canteen.

"What do you want?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"I just want to know what happened. You bailed out of my party without even telling me and then all of a sudden you're best friends with them lot again. I'm just confused, all the horrible stuff you used to say about them and now you're best friends with them again."

"I can't tell you and anyway I don't think you would believe me if I told you. The only people who know are me, the person who it involves and Edward. I'd like to keep it that way."

"What happened to you Bella? We used to be so close but I hardly know you anymore."

"Yeah I keep getting told that lately. The matter of the fact is that Edward and I have been friends a long time and now he's my boyfriend. Emmett has been one of my closest friend since I was 5 and Alice was the first friend I made at this school. I fucked up by betraying them and now I want to make it up to them. I didn't want to lose you guys too, I hoped we could join both groups together but you guys won't accept Edward and the others. My loyalty lies with them now and it's clear you guys don't like that."

"To be honest Bella, I don't agree with what they are doing but I have no choice. If I don't talk to them then I will lose everything! You're strong Bella, you can deal with the stares and the gossip but I can't. I may not be part of your group but I want you to know that I still want to be your friend and I'm always here for you when you need me."

"Thank Khloe, I'm here for you too. Now you better run before someone spots you talking to me. Wouldn't want to get you into trouble." She nodded and then walked away.

By the time I had arrived at the canteen all the food had gone so I just grabbed a sandwich and some crisps. I scooted in alongside Edward as the others eat.

"What did Khloe want?" Alice asked me as I took a bite out my sandwich.

"She just wanted to know what's going on with me and tell me she still wanted us to be friends but on the down low if you get what I'm saying. She said she doesn't like what they are doing but she doesn't want to stand up to them because she will lose everything. I just don't want to cause any more drama so I just agreed with her." I explained

"Yeah that's the best thing to do really. Just keep her on your side." Edward said as he smiled at me. The bell rang and we all went our different ways to class.

The afternoon seemed to go so quick and today after school I had cheerleading practice so I told Edward to go home without me and I'd ring him to pick me up later. I got changed quickly and went out on to the field. When I reached the other group Peyton looked at me and said,

"Coach said we can't kick you off because you're good and technically haven't done anything wrong to deserve to be kicked off but we just want you to know that we aren't following you anymore. Tanya is our captain and we're doing her cheers now."

"Fine, suits me. Just tell me what I have to do. I'm only here because it looks good on college applications."

Tanya showed us a video she had found of a routine she wanted us to perform, she had obviously had never heard of copyright but insisted we copy it. The chant was as followed : 'Down the field, down the field, over the line. Touch down boys, one more time!' we had to repeat it 3 times. Some of the moves she included was too dangerous and most likely illegal but I wasn't in charge anymore so someone else would have to tell her. One of the move was a basket toss, one girl gets tossed in the air and a group of four other girls have to catch her. I was the lightest on the team and therefore I had to be tossed and to say I wasn't happy about it was an understatement. The girls who had to catch me were Peyton, Khloe, Jessica and Tanya so this made me feel even worse, how was I meant to trust these people with my life and they hate me. I still had to do it though if I wanted to prove a point to them that I would not let them get to me. I got into the middle of them and they grabbed hold of my legs, they chucked me into the air and I did my turn however on the way down I noticed that Peyton had moved and wasn't going to catch me. The only thing I could do was scream as the floor came closer until everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Thanks to the users who reviewed the last chapter, much appreciated :) Here is the next chapter, i did a lot of reasearch but i'm not a doctor so i hope this is accurate :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward's POV

I had just received the call that told me Bella was in an ambulance on the way to the hospital, all I knew was it was serious and I had to hurry. Mom was meeting me at the hospital as she was on a job when I rang, Dad was already there on shift. He wasn't allowed to look after Bella due to him being related to her but he was watching over her.

I parked near the entrance and ran inside. Dad met me by reception but Mom hadn't arrived yet. He looked worried, very worried and this made me very nervous. He hugged me close and I could tell this wasn't going to be good news.

"Dad, what's wrong with Bella?" I asked as I pulled away from him.

"It's serious Edward, very serious. She has an Acute Subdural Haematoma. She's gone into surgery to have a craniotomy. They suspect she's got a fractured ankle and a fractured Radius but they haven't x-rayed her yet as the head injury was priority. It could take hours but I'm sure you want to wait around, I've sorted a room out for her when she gets out of theatre. Please stay here and wait for you Mom and then take her to the room. I have to go, I have another patient and I could get in trouble for showing favoritism. I love you son."

"I love you to Dad." He gave me another hug and then left quickly.

It seemed like hours waiting for Mom to arrive when in reality it had been about 20 minutes. She was in hysterics when she got here, she could barely breathe. As she entered, she ran and threw her arms around me. As she cried, I cried too. Finally she pulled away and asked,

"What's wrong with her Edward? The truth not the sugar coated version, I am her mother and I deserve to know the truth." I nodded at her.

"She has an Acute Subdural Haematoma, which is basically a bleed on her brain. It's caused when the skull and the brain inside the skull are propelled in one direction with great force before coming to a sudden stop, its common with falls. Dad said she's in surgery, they're performing a craniotomy. What happens is they take away part of her skull and then they remove the haematoma using suction and irrigation, which means they wash it away with water. They then replace the piece of skull back and it's fixed with strong stitches or small mini-plates. It could take a couple of hours so Dad's organized us a room to wait in."

"Is she going to die Edward?"

"They're doing all they can. The risk of a person under 40 dying from this is only 20% so that makes the outlook better but we can't grantee anything." She nodded then we began to walk to the room Dad had arranged.

It was precisely 3 hours 20 minutes and 5 seconds since we arrived when a doctor walked through the door.

"Are you the family of Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"We're her legal guardians, her mom abandoned her as a child and we were close with her dad. When he died she was placed in our care." He nodded.

"The surgery was successful and we have removed the haematoma. She's in recovery but we will bring her up shortly." Mom started crying again, the doctor nodded and walked off.

"She's going to be okay." Mom sobbed, I didn't tell her that there could be side effects just yet. She needed to calm down first.

Dad came up with Bella, she was still unconscious but her condition was stable. She looked terrible, her head was all bandaged, her eyes had bruises underneath them and her skin looked translucent.

"I've been offered the day off. My supervisor thinks it would be better for me to be with my family as I can't concentrate properly. The doctors felt that I should tell you this myself. Bella's injuries may have caused some long term effects. A person's brain is sensitive so doing any messing with it presents the risk of side effects but they weigh out losing Bella. The side effects include: damage to nerves, which could result in muscle weakness or paralysis and the other side effect is loss of some mental functions, such as memory loss. We won't be able to tell until she is awake." I already knew this but Mom just nodded. She agreed that she would rather risk surgery then not have Bella at all.

"How long will she take to wake up?" Mom asked as she sat down next to Bella and held her hand.

"It depends on how long it takes for the anesthetic to wear off. It could be a few minutes or it could be hours." Dad said but before anyone could say anything I butted in,

"I'm not leaving until she wakes up. I want to be with her when she wakes up then I promise I will come straight home."

"I'm not going to argue with you Edward, I think it might be good for her to have you here when she wakes." Dad smiled at me. "I'll see if I can pull a few strings and see if I can arrange a bed for you in here. It's a single room so if you promise not to distract other patients then I will allow you to stay." I nodded at Dad and thanked him.

It was 5 hours 35 minutes and 30 seconds after I had arrived at the hospital, I heard the most beautiful sound.

"Edward?" her voice was all groggy but it was still so beautiful.

"Hey Bells, how you feeling?" I asked as I kissed her hand

"My head hurts." I laughed and she gave me a funny look.

"I'm not surprised, you had a serious head injury. You had surgery and everything." I kissed her head, I so happy to see her awake I couldn't stop touching her.

"Oh great so I have another scar." She smiled at me, trying to make light of the situation, "That's two in two days."

"Bells, it's not a funny situation. You could have died."

"I know but I never so let's just get over it." She kissed my hand. Suddenly there was a tap on the door and in walked two police officers.

"Good evening Miss Swan, I'm Detective Taylor and this is my partner Detective Hill. We received a call not long after your accident this afternoon, the caller wished to remain anonymous but we would like to evaluate their story against theirs. Are you to answering a few questions?" The Detective came and stood beside the bed. Bella nodded,

"She hasn't long woke up." I explained and they nodded at me like they acknowledged the fact.

"Miss Swan can you remember the events of the accident?" Detective Taylor asked while Detective Hill pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"Some of it is hazy but I can remember most of it. I was at cheerleading practice and they wanted us to try a move called a basket toss. It's dangerous and illegal but I couldn't fight against them. I'm lightest so I got tossed. As I did my turn I noticed that one of the girls, Peyton Adams, had moved. It was just an inch and I was positive that no one else would notice but it became clear to me that she wasn't going to be able to catch me, I hit the floor and then I woke up ten minutes ago."

"Thank you Miss Swan. We'll be in touch." They nodded and walked out.

I was sitting on the bed with Bella, she wasn't allowed to go home as they wanted to keep an eye on her. It wasn't too late and we were watching TV. Mom and Dad had gone home to pick us up some pajamas and clothes etc. Bella had been x-rayed earlier and it showed that both her arm and ankle were broken. This meant that she would have to be in a wheelchair as she couldn't hold her crutches. I went to go find us some food and on the way I bumped into Khloe, I felt that her and Bella should have some time alone so I went to go for a walk.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoyed it and please review if you can spare just 2 mins**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading, whether you're adding it to your alerts/favourites or reviewing! I really hope you guys like this chapter, please review if you've time.**

* * *

Bella's POV

There was a knock at the door, I knew it wasn't Edward as he would have walked straight in,

"Come in." I said, I couldn't shout as my throat was still sore due to the oxygen pipe from surgery. I was shocked to see Khloe's head poke through the door,

"'Still alright to come in?" She asked, I nodded and she made her way over to the bed and sat in the chair opposite. "How are you feelin'?"

"Rough, head is killing me and my throat feels like sand paper." I said. She hung her head and started to sob,

"This is all my fault, I should never have agreed to try the basket toss."

"No it's not. Once Tanya puts her mind to something, there is nothing that can stop her." I didn't want to let on about Peyton moving as I still didn't know where Khloe's loyalties lie.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. Peyton, she moved, I seen her." I gasped,

"It was you, you rang the police."

"Oh have they already been to see you?" I nodded,

"It's okay, I know she moved. I saw her as I was falling."

"I had to stay anonymous Bella, if they found out it was me then I'm sure something much worse will happen to me."

"It's fine, you did the right thing. You're trying to help me and that's all that matters." She nodded and hugged me,

"I've got to go now but I will see you at school in a couple of days. Love you B." She said as she left the room.

It wasn't long until Edward came back and he'd brought us cheese and potato pie, it was the easiest thing to eat with a sore throat. It was smooth and warm as it slid down my throat. I was so hungry, I felt like I hadn't eaten in days therefore to me it tasted like the most beautiful meal ever prepared. Edward sat on the bed with me, side-by-side, as we ate dinner in front of the TV. I wanted to watch Geordie Shore but Edward wouldn't watch it with me so we ended up watching The Time Traveler's Wife on one of the movie channels. I started crying when Henry died and buried my head in Edward's shoulder while he was laughing at me. I could feel his chest heaving as he laughed.

"Bella, you're such a crier." He said as he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him.

"I could have died today Edward, death is suddenly very scary for me. I've got to live every day as if it's my last and take nothing for granted, starting with you." As I said this I kissed him as my good hand started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Bella, this is neither the right place nor time." I moaned and pushed him off the bed, well I tried to but with only one hand it was too hard,

"Get away from me then, I can't be around you without wanting to strip your clothes off."

"Fine, I'll go lie on the camp bed. I'm not going to agree to this Bells, no matter how hard you try to persuade me." He laughed as he pulled the quilt over him. I huffed and rolled over, making sure I was facing away from him.

The next morning the doctor came to check my head and the stitches. After I was checked over and given the all clear I was allowed home after I had my casts fitted on my lower leg and lower arm. I chose purple, I thought it was the best colour. While down in Orthopedics I also received my wheelchair, the one I got to take home. It was dreadful and I made a mental note to ask Edward to bring me a bum cushion. Edward had popped home and to grab me some clothes so I texted him and asked him to bring me a cushion. It wasn't long before he returned, clothes in hand. To be fair he didn't have bad taste, he brought me some black leggings, a white vest and a cream coloured oversized cardigan. He also brought me my cream coloured Uggs. This outfit was idea as it was stretchy and large therefore I could get over the casts. I got changed and made an outpatient's appointment for my stitches to be removed before making my way to the car, well before being pushed to the car.

Mom was home when we got back, turns out she hadn't been to work that day as she was so excited for me to come home. As Edward wheeled me through the door, Mom jumped at me and squeezed me tight.

"Welcome home baby, I've been so worried. Come, I have a surprise for you." Now there was no denying that this house was far too big for the four of us. After we designated Mom and Dad's, Edward' and Mine bedroom and also Mom's office, Dad's office then the study room and Edward's music room, we still had 3 spare bedrooms. Mom used them when guests used to come visit. She led me down the lower hallway which led to the bottom floor rooms which consisted of both offices, the study and 2 of the spare rooms. Mom led me into the furthest spare bedroom. The sight brought tears to my eyes, it was so touching that she'd thought about everything. It was like my entire room had been brought downstairs. My bed was positioned in the corner with my wardrobe opposite it. My vanity was on the wall with the door with my mirror, make-up and hair dryer and straighteners. My TV was hung on the wall opposite my bed so I could watch it in bed.

"We know you can't get up the stairs so we brought your bedroom downstairs."

"We?" I questioned,

"I couldn't have done this on my own B, I had four helpers." Just as she said that Em, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie entered the room. Of course I got squeezed to death my Em and Alice, Jasper gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and this is the one I was most shocked about Rosalie actually gave me a hug.

"How you feelin' beautiful?" Emmett asked me

"I've been better." I laughed, Em gave me a well you don't say look back.

"I'll leave you kids to it." Mom said, she gave me a kiss and then left the room.

We all had a long chat and before I knew it, I was yawning my head off.

"I think it's time we leave." Emmett said. He kissed my head and then he started to leave, Alice gave me and hug and so did Jasper. As Jasper left he called to ask Rosalie whether she was coming but she said she wanted to talk to me and that she would meet him at home. Edward winked at me and then left.

"Bella I would just like to apologize for my behavior towards you, I know I haven't been very welcoming. I would like a fresh start and hopefully maybe we could be friends?" she smiled at me,

"I'm focusing on life now, after an accident like that you begin to value everything. I'm not one to hold grudges so yes I would very much like to be friends with you." I smiled back,

"Thank you Bella, I know it's going to make everyone happier that the two of us can get along."

"Can I just ask you why you suddenly changed your mind?"

"We were all at Emmett's when Em got the phone call from Edward about the accident. I've never seen Em so scared and upset, it made me realise how much he loves you and I just thought if I want to be part of Em's life, which I do, then I need to accept you into mine."

"Thank you." I smiled at her,

"I've got to go now, I'll see you at school tomorrow." She hugged me and then walked bristly off to catch up with the others.

Shortly after Rosalie left Edward came back into my room,

"Hey I brought you a present. Close your eyes." I did as he said, I heard so rustling and then, "Open." Edward was standing in front of me with some weird plastic things,

"What the fuck are those?" I asked as I took one from his hand to inspect it,

"It's a cast cover, one for your arm and the other for your foot. They are for when you're in the bath as you can't get the casts wet."

"That's thoughtful of you, thanks." I gave him a kiss,

"That's not all your surprise, close your eyes again." I did as he said again, I felt the wheelchair move.

"Where are we going?" I asked,

"We're nearly there now." I felt the wheelchair come to a halt and so I opened my eyes. We were in the bathroom, the bath was full of bubbles and there were candles around the warm giving off a warm glow. "I thought you could do with a relaxing bath."

"Thank you Edward, I think it's just what I need. I'm going to need your help stripping and getting in and out the tub. By the way I'm not being perverted in any way possible." I winked at him and he burst out laughing,

"Come on." And with that he started to take off my clothes. He was being so gentle, like he was afraid to break me. His fingers lightly grazed over my skin as he slipped my clothes down. It was so caring and loving; there was nothing sexual about it even though he was undressing me. He slipped the covers onto my casts and then lifted me into the bath. He sat in my wheelchair opposite me. He helped my wash my hair and then I was ready to get out. He grabbed me out and wrapped a towel around me. He dried me off, slipped my panties on and the pulled my nightdress over my head. Then he put me back in my chair and wheeled me back to my room where he placed me in front of my vanity and blow-dried my hair for me. As he dried it, he combed through my hair with his fingers, it felt amazing. Once it was all clean he took me over to the bed and lay me down on it,

"Feeling better?" he asked as he scooted on next to me,

"Defiantly, you're so amazing Edward, I don't know what I would do without you." I kissed his lips and snuggled close to him, he began to run his fingers through my hair as he sang,

"_I should ink my skin with your name  
__And take my passport out again  
__And just replace it  
__See I could do without a tan  
__On my left hand,  
__Where my fourth finger meets my knuckle  
__And I should run you a hot bath  
__And fill it up with bubbles  
__'Cause maybe you're loveable  
__And maybe you're my snowflake  
__And your eyes turn from green to gray  
__In the winter I'll hold you in a cold place  
__And you should never cut your hair  
__'Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder_

_And you will never know  
__Just how beautiful you are to me  
__But maybe I'm just in love  
__When you wake me up…"_

His voice is amazing, I never knew why he did sing in the band. The sound of his voice was just so soothing and I could feel myself falling asleep already. In this moment, lying in his arms with him singing to me, everything was perfect and I wished I could stay here forever. I realised then how much I loved Edward and I didn't ever want to imagine my life without him in it. He kissed my head as my eyes began to flutter,

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: The song was 'Wake Me Up' by Ed Sheeran, he is just so amazing and i will include many of his songs :) Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, life is pretty hectic at the moment. However i have finally managed to finish this chapter so here it is! It's nothing too dramatic, rather a build-up then anything else but it does contain a few funny moments :) Enjoy!**

* * *

7 weeks later

It had been 7 weeks since my accident, I had been and had my stitches removed a couple of days after then last week I had my casts taken off. I was finally free! No more wheelchair, I felt so sorry for people who were in them permanently. Things with Edward were starting to get serious, we were now having pretty heavy make out sessions and I knew the next step would follow soon, the big 'S' word. I have arranged to meet Ali at 9 and then head to the chemist to buy some condoms. I know it usually up to the man to buy them but I wanted to make sure we had some just in case. I would have asked Edward to get some but I didn't want him to feel rushed into anything. I ate my breakfast quite quick before driving to pick up Alice.

She was already standing at the end of her driveway as I pulled up. She smiled and opened the car door before jumping in. We headed to the furthest chemist; it was just on the edge of town. I figured that no one would know me out there. As we entered the store I looked at the make-up trying to be casual. I didn't want to make it too obvious what we were here for. When we eventually made it to the condoms, I noticed how many different brands there was and now had no idea which ones to get. Alice huffed and gave me a pack,

"Here these are good." I gave her the eyebrow, like why the fuck hadn't she shared this information with me before? "Come on Bella, you've got to have known." I shook my head. Then I heard a voice I didn't want to hear.

"Good morning Michael, I'm just picking up the wife's prescription." OH SHIT! What was dad doing here? Why did he come all this way just to get Mom's tablets? "I'm just going to grab some other little bits as well while you prepare it." Suddenly he was coming in our direction. I turned to Alice, who already looked horrified.

"Quick! Move that way." She whispered to me, I shuffled to the end of the aisle. I was distraught at the thought of my dad picking up condoms, cringe! We could hear him talking to himself from where we were,

"Hmm now which one's does Esme like?" Omg! I did not need to be hearing this.

"I'm sure she liked these ones before but I'm not entirely sure." Oh god when would this torture end, I shouldn't be hearing my dad pick out condoms! It was disgusting, they're too old to have sex anymore and I hope they don't do it when we're in. What if one of us walked in? EWWW!

"I'm just going to get these ones, I know she likes these." Great! He was leaving now.

"Actually I don't know. Michael can you come here a minute please?" What the actual fuck? He was now going to ask the shop assistant to help him pick condoms, does he not have any dignity?

"I'm trying to choose between these two?" Dad asked,

"Now I know my wife likes these one's but every women has their own preference." Dear lord. I can't believe these two, swapping sex tips like it's nothing.

"Yeah I thought my wife liked these ones but what do I know I'm a man." Dad laughed. "Now I know my daughter has these so I will pick her some up." Okay now I'm even more confused, how did he know which condoms I liked? I didn't even know which ones I liked! "I think I will get Esme the winged ones, I'm sure those are the ones she likes." Oh thank god! He was picking pads and tampons. I could physically feel myself breathe a sigh of relief. Alice chuckled next to me, I'm glad she found this funny.

"Michael, where is the deodorant? I know my son needs some more."

"It's in the next aisle."

"Thank you for your help." I heard ruffling.

"$15 seriously Carlisle, I don't need such a big tip. I'm happy to help."

"Nonsense, my wife would kill me if I brought the wrong ones." I heard footsteps and realized he was once again coming in our direction, AGAIN.

"Ali run." I whispered as I pointed up the aisle. She scattered up the aisle and into the next one, this was not how I had planned my Saturday. Luckily after picking up some deodorant Dad headed for the counter. He paid and left. I sighed with relief as Alice and I stood up.

"Let's get out of here before we run into someone else we know." I nodded in agreement with Alice before making our way to the counter. After a few strange looks, I paid for the condoms and walked towards the door. I was just about to open the door when it opened in on me, knocking me over and spilling the contents of my bag all over the floor.

"Isabella, what is this?" Fuck me. What was Dad doing back here? I was in for it now. I was probably going to get grounded or worse. I looked up and no surprise, he was holding the box of condoms in his hand.

"They're Alice's." I said. It was the only thing I could think of. Alice looked at me and gave me the worse evil eye imaginable.

"Alice? Well I hope your parents know about this." He said as he handed her the condoms back,

"Sure do, we already had the sex talk about 5 years ago. They're just happy I'm being careful." She smiled sweetly before taking the condoms from my Dad. It didn't seem to affect my Dad at all, he was smiling?

"Good because do you know how many babies have been delivered to teenage mums in this town?" Alice shook her head, "None, and I'd like to keep it that way." Wow so either Forks High had a great sex ed. program or the people of the town were incompetent.

"Well Dr. Cullen, we must be going. Have a nice day." And with that we finally made it out the shop.

"For fuck sake Bella, why did you say they were mine?" Alice huffed as we got into the car. I shrugged,

"I can't exactly tell him they were for me could I. I would have been murdered then shipped off back to Mother Dearest in Florida. Do you want me to have to leave?" I asked as I made puppy dog eyes at her,

"No but you better hope your dad doesn't say anything to my parents 'cause then I'll be dead."

"I thought you said they knew?"

"They do know but Jasper's parent's don't and if your dad tells my parents then he might tell Jasper's too then Jazz will kill me. They went all holy after they found Em and Rose going at it on the sofa. They made her go to church and repent her sins, they now think she is celibate. So Jazz has just avoided telling them." I couldn't help but start laughing at the thought of Rose in a nun's outfit. I wiped the tears from my eye and started my car up.

It was Saturday so we were heading to the mall after the chemist. Alice wanted to pick me out some sexy underwear from Victoria's Secret. She picked me a Daisy Flyaway Babydoll. It was gorgeous to be honest but at nearly $70 there was no way I was going to buy it. Alice however disagreed as she thought that was quite cheap so she ended up buying it for me as a present. I protested until I was blue in the face but she wouldn't give in so I just had to deal with it. I hated people spending money on me, especially friends, therefore I was going to have to buy her a gift too. I just have to make sure she doesn't suspect anything. Surprisingly enough we left VS with only two items, my babydoll and a new bra for Alice. Something was wrong, we never left with just two items. When I questioned her about it, she said that she just didn't see anything she liked. I left it at that she clearly didn't want to talk about whatever was going on.

After that we went into the music store, Alice thought that I should buy some sex inspired songs to play beforehand to get us in the mood, as she put it. The store had a music machine which enabled you to play any song out loud so of course Alice went straight over to it. The first song she put on was 'Freak Me' by Silk. She started dirty dancing to it, grinding her bottom on me. It was all too awkward for me so I slowly walked off like I didn't know her. However Alice had other plans, she grabbed me and dragged me towards her, making me dance with her. Suddenly the song changed, this time it was 'I Want To Sex You Up' by Color Me Badd. Our eyes shot to the only other machine in the shop, standing by it was some pervy looking old man winking at us. It was just too funny to even care anymore, so I too started to grind up Alice and thrust my hips at her. I decided I had had enough of this song so I left Alice to go and change it. This time I put on a classic, 'Let's Get It On' by Marvin Gaye. Alice immediately turned around,

"This is an amazing song, how could I forget about this." She started dancing around, biting her lip and trying to look all seductive. I burst out laughing but eventually when to join in. Everyone was looking at us but the weirdest thing was that people had started to surround us and dance too. It was probably the most fun thing I had done in ages. Suddenly a loud male voice shouted,

"Girls, let's bring this into this century." It was the man who ran the shop and he seemed to like the attention it was getting. All of a sudden 'Cockiness' by Rihanna started playing,

"Oh my gosh! I love this song!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Everyone was singing along and dancing seductively. By the time the song had finished, I was knackered and so was everyone else. Everyone eventually started to disperse but we still hadn't picked up any CD's yet. Alice picked up all the ones which had been played plus a few extra she thought would be good. When we got to the counter the cashier behind the desk informed us that the manager would like to speak to us. At first I was scared 'cause I thought he might be angry however I then remembered how he joined and I seemed to relax. We were shown to an office situated above the shop, as we entered I noticed the man was quite young maybe 22/23 tops. He defiantly looked too young to own and run a business. As we got closer he shook our hands and gestured for us to sit down so we did,

"My name is Nick and I run this shop. I just wanted to call you up because I think that was the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed. You got everyone involved and people loved it. Now I'm gonna let you in on a secret. I've always loved music whether it was playing it or selling it, I moved to LA for a couple of years but didn't make it so I decided to set up a shop here and lay low for a couple of years. My dad lent me some money but unfortunately the shop hasn't been doing as well as I had hoped, it's all about MP3's and people have forgotten the joy of CD's. This is why I am asking you two to run a few promotional events for me, a couple of flash mobs and maybe some parties to get my business out there and known. If they are anything like today then business will be booming in no time and don't worry I will pay you. I'm going to be reasonable and therefore for every person who shows up to an event or bring your leaflets in, you will earn yourselves $10 so theoretically $5 each. It doesn't sound a lot but if you think today there were 25 people in my shop dancing around with you so you would have made $250 between the two of you. It will soon add up, I promise. Now I'm not going to rush you so you feel free to go deliberate and come back soon to give me an answer, the door is always open." He smiled at us, I literally couldn't believe that a little dance in the shop had turned into us having a job. I looked at Alice and we both nodded before turning back to him,

"We're in." We said simultaneously. He laughed and passed us a card other the table,

"This is my card, any time you need me ring the cell number on it. I'm expecting you to start straight away so go and have a think then ring me and let me know what's going on. Good day girls." He stood up and kindly showed us the door,

"Oh, here's the money for the CD's" Alice said as she pulled out some money,

"On the house, call it a first days pays." Alice thanked him before leaving. It was silent until we got into the car, at which point we both started screaming.

* * *

**Loved it or hated it? Let me know, just drop me a review :D I'm grateful to everyone who reads and even more grateful to those that review. For this one time I am offering a sneak peek for Chapter 19 to anyone who drops me a review :D **

**Thanks for reading guys! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for not updating sooner, i wanted to get this and the next chapter just right before updating! Anyway get reading and i hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Saturday Night

When I got home Dad informed me that he had decided to take Mom out for a meal in Seattle. It meant that they would be gone most the evening, all night and tomorrow morning. It was a perfect opportunity for Edward and me. I had Emmett take Edward out for the day, they'd gone fishing, so I could plan the perfect night for the both of us. I just wanted everything to be special when 'it' happened. I had planned to cook him dinner then a movie followed by a long hot bubble bath then it was candles and roses in the bedroom. Alice had come round to help me prepare the dinner and also prepare me. For dinner we were having: stuffed mushrooms for starter, chicken wrapped in bacon with BBQ sauce and chips for main and for dessert was chocolate profiteroles and chocolate covered strawberries.

It didn't take long to prepare and soon enough I was in the shower. I washed my hair, shaved all the necessary parts and washed my body before jumping out. Alice was waiting in my bedroom for me, which was now back upstairs due to the wheelchairs absence. She had picked out a Cream Frill Front Sleeveless Tunic Dress which she paired with my black Jimmy Choo's. She then picked out my accessories; she picked some turquoise three feather drop earrings and my Tiffany Keys

Enchant Butterfly Pendant and Chain. The necklace was a recent gift from Edward and at £6,790 it was pretty extravagant. I had no idea where he got the money from but I didn't want to think about it. She dressed me before doing anything else as if I pulled the dress over my head after it could smudge me make-up and damage my hair. She covered my dress with a towel to prevent stray hairs from sticking to me.

A half an hour later and I was finished. She has curled my hair, swept it to the side and secured it with grips. My make-up was bright but beautiful. She had chosen blue eye shadow to match the earrings with long, black, and fake, lashes and a little eyeliner so I didn't look gothic. I also had a little foundation and clear lip gloss on. She added some sweet scented perfume and a touch of hairspray. She squealed,

"Ahhh Bella, you look so beautiful." She kisses my cheek before saying her goodbyes and leaving, stating Edward will be back soon.

I had just enough time to serve out the starters on plates before I heard Edward enter,

"Bells, where are you?" He called

"In the kitchen." I shouted and I could hear his footsteps getting closer.

"What's going on Bella?" He asked as he came into view of the candle covered kitchen and dining room.

"Mom and Dad are going to be gone all night so I thought we could make use of the time, if you know what I mean." I winked at him, hoping to help him understand what I was saying.

"Oh…OH… okay well I need to have a shower, I stink of fish. Give me ten minutes." He smiled and then ran down the hall.

Fair enough he emerged 16 minutes later, I know 'cause I was counting. He was wearing a tight fitted tee and some dark blue jeans. He smelled amazing like mint, probably from his shower gel. I gestured for him to sit down as I served him the starter. He took the first mouthful, I was hesitant.

"This is great B, where did you learn to cook?" He asked as he took another mouthful,

"I never, Alice came and helped me. You should know I can't cook by now. I did pick the menu though, she just cooked it all." Edward laughed,

"Well remind me to tell her how nice her food is." I smiled and nodded my head. "How was your day?"

"It was interesting to say the least, Alice and I got offered a job." Edward grinned,

"Doing what?"

"Promotional work and event planning for the music store in town."

"You two will be great at that." He smiled before wiping his mouth, he'd already finished his mushrooms. I quickly ate mine before serving up the chicken for the main. It smelled delicious and I couldn't wait to eat it. Edward joined me to grab his plate.

"Hey! I'm meant to be waiting on you." I told Edward as we sat down at the table.

"I'm allowed to help, it's the gentleman thing to do." He laughed as he began to cut up his chicken.

"Well tonight is my turn to be the gentleman. I mean that came out wrong. Oh gosh I'm so nervous. You know what I mean?" Edward laughed at me, clearly enjoying my awkwardness.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said.

We ate the main course pretty quick and soon it was time for dessert. However I didn't have plans on eating it in the kitchen, I thought we'd skip the movie.

"Wanna eat these in the bath?" I said as I winked at Edward while holding up the plate of strawberries. He laughed at me before taking my hand as I lead him there.

I had never been completely naked in front of anyone before but with Edward it felt so natural. I wasn't embarrassed or scared, I was just happy. His eyes gazed over me as he too undressed but Edward was shy. His face had gone red and the redness was now spreading to his chest as he began to remove his socks. I chuckled before walking over to him. He looked at me, longingly and lovingly. I undid his belt buckle and the button on his jeans.

"Take them off Edward." I said as I smiled at him. He smiled back nervously before slipping off his jeans and boxers, soon enough he too was naked. He kept rubbing the back of his neck with his one hand and flashing his half-smile at me while his other hand was perched on his man parts.

"Don't be shy." I said as I took his covering hand and led him into the warm, bubbly bath. The lights were off and there were candles scattered everywhere, the room was glowing lightly and the atmosphere was so romantic. Edward sat with his back against the end of the bath and I sat between his legs. For the time being nothing was sexual, it was just intimate. I picked up one of the chocolate covered strawberries and fed it to Edward, hoping it would defuse the tension. He laughed and fed me one back. He seemed to relax, I could tell as I felt his shoulders drop against my back.

"Tonight's been great Bella. You put so much effect in to making it perfect."

"Thanks, if you think this is great then you should see what I have planned for after." I said as I winked at him. He laughed before feeding me another strawberry. After we finished the strawberries, it was time to wash and then get out. Edward helped wash my hair as it was awkward to reach seem as though there was little room in the bath tub. Edward got out first and wrapped a towel around his waist before stretching out another. I walked into the towel and he wrapped it around my body. We then both headed to my bedroom.

When we got into the bedroom I quickly dried myself before discarding my towel in the laundry basket, Edward did the same. Once again we were naked, gazing at each other's bodies. I laughed, I couldn't help it,

"Does this feel really awkward to you?" I asked Edward as I walked over to him, he nodded before laughing too. "I'm going to put more clothes on." I walked over to my wardrobe and slipped on my silk night gown on, there was no way Alice's babydoll was being worn tonight. By the time I had turned round Edward had a pair of shorts on. I crawled onto my bed and encouraged him to come sit with me, he did. I snuggled into his arms as he wrapped them around me,

"We don't have to rush anything Edward, if you don't want to then I'm okay with that." He nodded, I had never seen Edward so quiet. I took his head in my hands and turned it so he faced me, "Edward, I love you. I will wait until you're ready, I don't want to rush you." Suddenly his lips were crashing against mine. It was so heated and passionate that it took me completely by surprise, he had been so silent since we entered the bathroom. I felt his hand on my hips and he picked me up, placing my on his lap. He groaned as my bare pussy rubbed his dick through his shorts. I broke away from his lips, only to look him in the eyes,

"What's brought this on?" I asked as I looked at him,

"There's just something that's really sexy about a girl who wants sex." He laughed and kissed my lips only for a second then they left and made their way down my neck. He was kissing my neck, nipping it a couple of times. I giggled 'cause it tickled.

"Stop laughing, you're making it awkward again." Edward said

"Sorry. I can't help it, that tickles." He grabbed my night gown and pulled it over my head.

"You ready?" I nodded and with his hand around my waist, he flipped us. He was now hovering above me, looking down at me. He kissed my lips before getting up. "I love you Bella." I crept towards him and helped him slip off his shorts.

"I love you too." I said as I kissed him back. My arms wrapped around his neck and I leant back on the bed, pulling Edward with me. We lay on the bed for moment, our hands exploring each other's bodies. After a minute or two or maybe it was five, I can't remember as I got too carried away, we stopped and Edward looked me in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Edward. He smiled, nodded and laid me against the bed. He stood up and fiddled with the little silver square before slipping its contents on. Then he hovered over me so that his dick was level with my entrance, I felt him pressing against me. He looked at me once more, I kept thinking he was waiting for me to tell him to stop but I wasn't. I nodded and grabbed hold of the sheet in anticipation for what was coming next. In one swift move he was inside and to be honest it hurt. It felt like it was burning down there. The look on my face must not have been pleasant as Edward looked at me,

"Are you okay?" He stopped still, not even bothering to pull it back out. Maybe he was hoping to reduce my pain.

"Yeah, I expected it to hurt Edward. Please carry on." He leant down and kissed me as he pulled back out before pushing it back in again. He was going slow and gentle, it was so loving and caring. After a minute the pain either went away or the love I was feeling just seemed to overpower the pain. I told Edward to go faster, and boy did he. He was repeatedly pulling out and ramming it back in but it wasn't hurting anymore, it was beginning to feel nice. He sped up and then I felt him jerk inside me and all too soon it was over. I wasn't exactly pleasured but hey Edward seemed to have enjoyed all five minutes of it. He pulled out and I shifted back towards the top end of the bed, god knows how I ended up at the bottom. "Oh shit!" I heard Edward cuss. I looked at him, his eyes were wide and panic had spread across his face,

"Edward, what happened?" I asked. He held up some shredded piece of latex,

"The condom broke." In those three little words, my world fell apart…

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Did you like it? Let me know by reviewing! Sorry for the little lemon but hey it was their first time! And before you guys start panicking, if i do take this idea further then it wont be the usual teen pregnancy story so please stick with me and the story :D 3**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here is chapter 20, sorry it's a bit short :D**_

* * *

It had been three weeks since the 'incident' as I was calling it. I hadn't told anyone about what happened, not even Alice. She had asked me how the night had been the next day but I couldn't even bring myself to say the words. I just told her that it was eventful and that I didn't wish to discuss it any further. She hadn't pushed me into telling her anything. As for Edward and I, we had talked but neither of knew what to say. However when my period was three days late we both decided on the same thing, it was time to take a test.

I was sitting in my room, to be honest I had only left it to go to school but as soon as got home, I headed back in there. I'm sure that Mom and Dad probably guessed something was up but I doubt they knew what. Anyway I was sitting in my room when Edward walked in, paper bag in hand. He came and sat by me and handed me the bag.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked. I nodded and took his hand before walking across the hall into the bathroom. Edward locked the door behind him, we didn't need anyone walking in on us. I pulled the test out of the bag and I had already started crying, in a way I knew it was positive but I just couldn't face it. Edward sat on the edge of the bath, his face was sympathetic but he didn't speak. I was glad to be fair because if he had even tried to say "everything's going to be alright" then I might have just kicked off. I ripped open the box and took the two tests out; better do them both just to be sure. I really didn't need to pee and I had to practically force it out, all of sudden Edward started to laugh,

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to laugh, it's just the sound of you peeing is really awkward." I laughed,

"Edward please." I had finished peeing and placed the two tests on some tissue on the side. I read the box and it only needed 3 minutes before the result showed up. I went and sat on Edward's lap, waiting. "What are we going to do when it's positive?" I asked as I laid my head against his shoulder,

"You do realise you said when not if."

"Edward, you have to face the fact that it's positive. I already have." I sighed.

"What do you want to do? It's your body and I will support you in any decision you make." I nodded,

"I've been thinking and I'm too immature to be a mother. I can barely look after myself let alone another little person, a poor helpless baby."

"So abortion?" He asked,

"No way, this is not their fault so why should they suffer." I hadn't realised but my hands had instantly gone to my belly like I was protecting the little bean inside me. "I want to adopt it. I want it to have the perfect life with parents who have waited so long for them. I want them to be spoilt rotten because their parents know how precious they are. Then when I'm older and I've made a life for myself, I want to find them and explain to them why I did it. I want them to know that even before I knew they existed that I loved them and I only wanted the best for them. Then they will thank me and I will know that the decision I'm making right now was the right one." He nodded as one single tear made its way down his face. I hadn't thought about how this was affecting him too. I raised my hand to his cheek to wipe the tear away,

"I didn't mean to upset you." I said as I brushed his cheek,

"You didn't, it's just a hard to decision to make and I'm glad you're making a good one. I know I would never have been able to get rid of it." The timer on my phone started to bleep,

"It's time." I said to Edward as I left his lap and went to collect the two tests.

"Each one has two red lines." Edward collected the box and began examining the back, I hadn't even checked to see what the signs meant.

"It's positive Bells." Edward said as he handed me the box, conforming what he had said.

"I know I expected it but it doesn't make hearing it any easier." I sighed as I walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight,

"We'll get through this B." I nodded as tears began to stream down my face. I don't know how long I stood with him and cried but it seemed a life time before my tears ran dry and my chest stopped heaving. I pulled away and he kissed my forehead,

"I love you Bella." I nodded, too numb to even talk. He unlocked the door and led me into my bedroom. He tucked me into the bed, turned on the TV before joining me in bed. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in close to him. He began playing with my hair and kissing my forehead as I cried on him again; apparently this stream was filling up again. The most comforting thing was that Edward had stayed with me, he hadn't run a mile instead he was sat holding me while I sobbed. Somewhere between sobbing and thinking about what the future held, I fell asleep.

I woke some time later, the TV was still on but Edward was asleep next to me. His eyes were all puffy and red, it was obvious that he had been crying too but I guess he didn't want to cry in front of me in case he made me feel worse. It was sweet but I wanted to be there and hold him while he's upset, just like he had been there for me. I shuffled to the end of the bed, trying not to wake Edward up. As I stood up I looked back just to check I hadn't but he was still sleeping like a baby. I exited the room and listened carefully, the house was silent so I gathered Mom and Dad were still at work. I walked down the stairs and grabbed a huge bar of chocolate before sitting on the sofa, I needed some comfort food. My phone started buzzing, the screen told me it was Alice,

"Hey B, where was you today? Everyone missed you at school."

"Hey Ali, sorry I wasn't feeling too good."

"What about Edward? He stay and look after you?" she asked,

"Yeah bless him, such a gentleman." I laughed at the end

"Will you be in tomorrow?"

"Yeah should be…if Mom and Dad don't kill me." I whispered the last part but immediately after saying it, I regretted saying it and hoped she hadn't heard me.

"What did you say B?"

"Never mind."

"Well I wouldn't wanna miss my period, bye Bells."

"What did you say?" I asked

"I said I wouldn't wanna miss next period, why?"

"I just thought I heard you say something else."

"Okay B, you are a weird one. Speak to you soon, love you."

"Love you too Ali, speak soon." And with that I hung up the phone.

I switched on the TV and found the first movie that was on, it was quite boring but to be honest I wasn't even watching it. I was just day dreaming, still completely stunned at the situation I had got myself into. It was for this reason that I didn't hear Edward as he walked down the stairs, I didn't even realise when he sat down beside me but when he started talking that brought me out of daze.

"When did you wake up?" he asked as he pulled up next to me,

"About 20 minutes ago. I didn't want to wake you." I explained to him as I lowered the TV,

"You should have, I want to be there for you Bella." He moved closer to me,

"Yeah you want to be there for me but you won't open up to me." I was pissed off all of a sudden. I got up from the sofa and proceeded towards the stairs.

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Your face when I woke up! It was red and tear stained!"

"Yeah, I'm just as scared and upset as you are!"

"How? How can you be?"

"What's that meant to mean Bella?"

"This is your entire fault Edward. You have one little job and you couldn't even do that right! Any other moron can put on a condom but when it comes to you, you can't!" I hated myself as soon as I said it but it was what I was thinking. We were on the stairs now, I was further up then him, looking down at him. It felt good like I had all the power, like I was stronger than him.

"No Bella, this is not my fault at all! Who was the one pushing for sex? I'm pretty sure I was hesitant!"

"Yeah at first but as soon as you got your dick in, you seemed to enjoy it!"

"Yeah well if you weren't so god damn controlling all the time then maybe you wouldn't be pregnant right now! I wasn't even thinking about sex, I have morals! I wanted to wait until marriage but there was just no pleasing you was there!"

"You know Edward, fuck you! I hate you for this!" I pushed past him, trying to get down the stairs. However it wasn't that simple, as I pushed him my hand impacted with his shoulder. He was all tense, that only made his shoulders stiffer and I wasn't expecting it. Therefore as my palm collided with his shoulder, I lost my footing and went tumbling down the stairs.

"Bella!" Edward screamed as he rushed towards me.

* * *

_**A/N: Did you guys enjoy it? Let me know :D I'm writing a bit faster now as i have more ideas for the story now. Anyway thanks for reading ! :D**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, been finishing up with school but now I've got time off so more time to write :) Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

We weren't that far up the stairs and I hadn't fit my head, to be honest I felt fine. I stood back up and dusted myself off.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked as he reached my side,

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm not a baby Edward." I immediately regretted what I said as I soon realised it wasn't entirely true,

"You may not be but they are." He said as he pointed to me stomach, "I think it's best if we get you checked out." I nodded, I didn't want to cause a scene but I may have just injured our unborn child. I rushed to the toilet and checked for blood, I couldn't see any but I still wanted to be safe. I re-entered the living room and told Edward that I was ready to go, he nodded before walking to the door.

The drive over to the hospital was awkward, Edward and I didn't talk the entire journey. I felt bad for what I had said but I couldn't bring myself to apologize. I didn't want to apologize because what I said had been the truth and in a way Edward needed to hear that. Part of me did blame Edward but part of me blamed myself too. It wasn't long until we pulled up outside the hospital, suddenly I remembered something,

"Edward as soon as we enter that hospital people are going to know I'm pregnant and they are all going to start talking and then it's going to reach Dad." He nodded, indicating he had a plan. As we entered the reception area Edward walked over to the desk,

"Hi I'm Dr. Cullen's son, I was just wondering if I could have a quick chat with him." The receptionist blushed a deep shade of red and I knew he was dazzling her. She nodded before picking up her phone and asking for 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen'. She put the phone down and turned to Edward,

"He's on his way young man, please take a seat." Edward thanked her before turning back to me and gesturing for us to sit down however my bum hadn't even touched the seat before Dad came into view.

"Edward, Bella. Why are you two here?" He asked as he walked towards us,

"Dad can we go somewhere more private please?" Edward asked, he nodded before walking down the corridor,

"This room is free but we better be quick." Edward and I walked into the room, there was only one chair and Edward offered it to me. "Now will somebody tell me what is going on?" I looked at Edward and he nodded at me,

"Dad, Bella's pregnant." Dad's face went fifty shades of red before settling on a pale white,

"What…?" Edward interrupted his question,

"That doesn't matter right now, we will explain everything when we get home. However Bella fell down the stairs earlier, we need to know if the baby is okay." Dad nodded before exiting the room.

He returned not moments later with a nurse in tow. The nurse came in to sit and talk with us.

"This is confidential, if anyone finds out then I will know where it came from and you better kiss your job goodbye." The nurse nodded and Dad walked out. He didn't even want to stay to make sure his grandchild was okay and he didn't even say bye as he left, I knew now he was pissed.

"Hi my name is April. Dr. Cullen told me you're pregnant and have taken a fall?" I nodded, "Any bleeding?" I shook my head, "How far along do you think you are?" She asked,

"I don't think, I know. I've only had sex once therefore I know the exact date. It's been 3 weeks and 3 days today, my period is three days late and a home test confirmed it." I explained.

"Well I'm sorry but you're too early for us to do an ultrasound. However the fact that you aren't bleeding is a good sign. You see during the first trimester the womb is still in its original position which means it's protected by your pelvic bones. I will book you in for an ultrasound in about 5 weeks to confirm but until then please take it easy." I thanked her and she left the room. Edward walked over to me,

"I'm glad the baby is okay but I don't forgive you for what you said to me." He tossed the keys at me before walking out the room, leaving me alone where my emotions overcome me and I began to sob heavily.

I had been home roughly two hours before Edward walked through the door. He was shirtless and sweat covered his body.

"Where have you been?" I asked as he came into view,

"It's a long walk from Forks Hospital."

"You could have come in the car Edward."

"Well I needed to think and I didn't particularly want to be around you when you're being a bitch." He tossed his dirty shirt into the basket at the bottom of the stairs before retreating into the kitchen. I flipped him off as he walked into the kitchen, "You know the fridge has a reflective surface."

"Good, you deserve it." He turned angrily and stomped towards me,

"I deserve it! You're the one who was horrible to me this morning! The fact that you can't see how much this affects me is astounding. This is not what I had planned when I pictured my future but hey it's happening!" Tears were streaming down his face and his voice was beginning to crack. For the first time, he was letting me in and suddenly I felt like a right bitch. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his body shake against mine but his arms didn't touch me.

"I'm sorry." I said as I pulled away, "I was just annoyed that you wouldn't let me in. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Well you did. I'm letting you in now, are you happy?" He said as he pushed my arms from around him. He walked away from and went and got some tissue to wipe his face.

"Edward, please. We can't be arguing like this, we have a baby to think about now." I said as I walked over to him and stroked his arm.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you started being a bitch."

"I said I'm sorry there's nothing more I can do but right now we need to be getting along."

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry too. I will try and open up to you more."

"Good that's all I want. Now Mom and Dad are gonna be here soon, so we need to prepare ourselves." He nodded.

"Dad's had time to calm down so it's Mom I'm worried about."

"If she starts to cry then I will literally just break down." I said as I shook my head.

"She'll be angry for a while but she'll calm down eventually. You know what she's like; she only wants the best for us. This isn't exactly what she had in mind."

It was not even an hour later when Mom walked through the door, closely followed by Dad. Her face didn't look angry so I gathered Dad hadn't mentioned anything to her.

"Edward, Bella." We nodded at him, "Let's sit down and have that chat then aye."

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" Mom was sitting there looking at us, completely obvious. Dad gestured to me,

"Mom…" I started to talk but Edward interrupted me,

"Bella's pregnant." Her mouth gaped open and she stared at me for a long time. We sat in silence, waiting for her to come to terms with what she had just been told. In a way, I think Dad had come to terms with it as he didn't look angry or upset, to be honest his expression was blank. He'd had all afternoon to think about it and I think he'd calm down a lot since the last time we spoke. All of a sudden Mom's mouth closed and opened again before she started talking,

"Right okay, how far along are you? Have you been to the doctors? What are you going to do? Are you going to keep it?"

"Whoa head rush. 3 weeks today. No not yet, I have to book an appointment. I can't keep it…" Mom quickly interrupted me,

"Oh no Bella, I will not allow you to have an abortion."

"No Mom, I want to have it adopted."

"Okay good, I'll book you in for an appointment with an adoption counsellor."

"Why are you so calm?" I asked as she reached for her phone,

"It's done Bella, there is nothing I can do now. I won't have you abort that baby so I've just got to deal with it. I'm going to do everything I can to ensure that child in there has the best start to life it can. I'm going to run to the chemist and get you some vitamins and then while I'm going I want you to get on the net and find the local adoption agency." I nodded, she grabbed her car keys and left.

"That went better than planned." Dad said

"Why are you so calm?" Edward asked him,

"For the exact same reason your mother is. There's nothing we can do now." He wondered off, probably into his office. I walked over to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me,

"Everything will be okay B. I promise." He kissed my forehead.

Mom came back pretty quickly but when she came into the house, her face was all red and tear stained. I felt bad but I didn't pursue the issue further as I didn't want her to more upset. Edward had been online and found the nearest adoption agency unfortunately it was in Port Angeles, over an hour away. Edward had called and attempted to make us an appointment however the women said we had to wait until we've had the eight week scan before registering. Mom seemed happy when we told her, I think by us ringing the agency it made it real to her that we had made plans of what to do and that we were committed to what we had said. She handed me some vitamins, I had to take 10mg of Vitamin D each day as well as 400mg of Folic Acid. She'd even booked me an appointment with her OB/GYN. She was very quiet but I knew she was just adjusting to what was going on, she was trying to do everything right for me and the baby and for that I was grateful.

I needed a lie down, I was so tired after today's events. As I entered my bedroom I noticed the two tests still sitting on my table. I decided that from this day that I was going to make a journal, for the adoptive parent but also for the child. It would allow the parents to feel like they went through the process and also it will help the baby to understand why I did it, when they are old enough of course. I pulled out my Polaroid z340 Instant Digital Camera from the draw and snapped a picture of the tests. While the pictures were developing I rummaged around in my school box looking for a book, mom would buy me loads at the start of the school year but I never ended up using them all. The one I found had a pretty floral pattern on the front, a cream background with pretty black flowers on. I had some silver letter stickers and I was pondering what to write on the cover but I left it, deciding that when the baby is given a name then I would write their name on the front. The picture had developed so I cut around it before sticking it on the first page of the book. Below the picture, I began to write:

_Dear Darlin',_

_Please excuse my writing, I can't stop my hands from shaking. Today we found out that I was having you and I've made the brave decision to give you up for adoption. I want you to know that I love you so much and I'm not doing this because I don't want you but because I am young and I can't give you the life I want you to have. I'm still only a child myself and I believe that someone much older than I am can give you better life you deserve. I hope someday that you will understand and forgive me for my decision. Love you always, Bella xxx._

For some reason I didn't want to write Mom, I felt that it might be a little insensitive to their adoptive Mom. Also I always thought a mom was the person who brings you up, who loves and cares for you every day of your life. This was part of the reason that I call Esme 'Mom' and my real mom 'Mother'. I closed the book and placed it on the side, I decided to update every time a big event happened, for example eight week scan, first kick etc. I also thought it might be nice to update it every month with a picture of my bump so that they could see how my pregnancy progressed.

I climbed into bed and tucked myself in. I was just drifting off when I realised that I still had two people to tell, Alice and Emmett. I was dreading their reaction tomorrow at school.

* * *

**A/N: Haha did you guys spot the Olly Murs reference? ;) that song is just amazing and i had to use it! Well i hoped you liked it, review and let me know. Chapter 22 should follow soon, promise x**


End file.
